Out With The Vampires
by Maiika
Summary: A/U from ChiChi's perspective, post-apocalyptic world taken over by vampires. Humans are now living in secure compounds for their own safety, and ChiChi wants to stop living like a prisoner. When her friend Bulma is kidnapped, ChiChi finally gets her chance to leave, but are the dangers worth the adventure? some lemons, mature content (Some OOC, Goku is Kakarot in this story)
1. A Post-Apocalyptic World

I live in a world where there is no sunlight, no peace, and no safety. I have spent my twenty years confined in a vast, secure compound with a community of about 300 people. It is really a fancy jail; we sleep in cell-like dorms lining long halls throughout the compound, we dine in a large cafeteria-kitchen, we bathe in locker rooms, and we pool together what little resources we have. Survivors found outside of our compound are welcomed into our shelter. Newcomers are screened for their abilities, so they can contribute their skills to serving our community, as all of us must do. We used to welcome new faces often. Lately, a found survivor is a rare thing. I cannot remember when was the last time someone new joined the compound. I do not believe I've even met the most recent arrivals, whenever that was. I don't even know if there are many human survivors in this entire world anymore. It is too dangerous to leave during the night, and even at daytime we have to stay close to be sure we will return to safety before the doors lock as the sun starts to set. Hopefully, there are other communities out there like ours, staying alive. I pretend that there are many; it makes it easier to carry on through this dismal existence. We have people among us who train to fight against the vampires, so they can take the risky ventures outside to rescue others and scavenge for supplies. I have trained for this myself, but my father forbids me leaving the compound. I cannot blame him; my mother was killed by a vampire when she left the compound once, when I was just a baby, so I understand his fears. But I have been living this caged up life for too long, and something has to change.

Thanks to brilliant minds in our group, we do have some protection. Dr. Gero created androids that are strong enough to stand up to the inhuman strength and speed of the vampires. I find the elderly man creepy, but the androids have been keeping us safe, and specifically work as bodyguards for the inventors, who as of late, are being targeted specifically by the vampires. I worry for my friend, Bulma, who is one of the inventors. She is a genius, young and beautiful like me, and has invented some devices which help protect us from the vampires. She invented a UV-ray device, which shoots sunlight at vampires, which cannot kill them on its own, but does stun them, long enough for a human to escape. She also created an entire line of clothing and jewelry. Most of us do something like that, create a hobby or endeavor to help us pass the time and find some enjoyment out of our caged lives. This is how she entertains herself with her girly, fashionable personality which cannot be let out in our current existence. Mine is cooking. I discovered my love of the art as a child, when I was first assigned cooking duty. Since then, I have mastered some dishes, and enjoy the challenge of creating delicious dishes from what limited ingredients are available. The hobby also serves a practical purpose, as most residents here cannot stomach another can of beans or bite of beef jerky. Bulma's hobby is purposeful as well. Silver, which burns a vampire to the touch, is integrated into every clothing item she creates, providing subtle protection from the vampires when worn. Bulma's father, Dr. Brief, is also an inventor, and the developer of capsules, which can be easily carried in your pocket and contain such things as shelter, vehicles, weapons, whatever you want to store inside them. These capsules are a necessity for the survival of our team that ventures outside the compound regularly.

These are the three most valued inventors in our community, and attempts have already been made on their lives. Dr. Brief was nearly killed one day, out scavenging for materials he needed for his latest project, when Android 16 came to his protection. He had let his guard down, thinking he was safe in the daytime, but that day was very overcast and dark enough that some sneaky vampires had managed to make it out during the day and attack. Bulma was almost killed the very next day, when she was just standing near the exit of the compound, kissing her boyfriend, and my friend, Yamcha goodbye as he was making a run with the other fighters for the day. It was early in the morning, and the sun was still low enough that a few vampires had been lingering, unbeknownst to them. Yamcha hit the vampire attacking Bulma with a UV device just before she could be bitten. Dr. Gero has not yet been attacked by a vampire, but actually one of his own androids, 17, almost turned on him one day until Dr. Brief stepped in and talked the android down from his attack. Apparently the androids are feeling rebellious, which makes it very hard for me to trust them, or rely on the androids for our protection. The other downside to relying on the androids is that they were developed to match the strength of the strongest vampire we were able to capture and study, but surely there are stronger ones out there. The older a vampire is, the stronger it is.

It is time to end my musing on my pitiful life and start my day, I decide. After getting dressed and eating some rationed breakfast, I will head to Master Roshi's for a few hours of my daily training, most likely running into my father as well as my friends Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha there. Then I might visit with Bulma for a while in her lab, and finish the day with my chores. To keep a community running with no money, limited food sources, and confinement, we all have to contribute something. Most of my friends that train under Master Roshi venture outside the compound on dangerous missions risking their lives for us, so that it their contribution. Bulma and the other geniuses contribute their inventions, and Master Roshi contributes his training. People like me and my father, who are confined inside and lacking genius skills, do the more domestic jobs. Today I will most likely be cooking and preparing meals, which I prefer over the other assignments. Sometimes I do other jobs, such as educating and caring for what few children we have, which is another task I enjoy. Even the cleaning duties can be enjoyable, if I put my mind in the right place. Yet, all of it is lacking. There is no substance to this life. I sigh as I leave my room, dreading another day of this mundane routine.

After breakfast, I head to Master Roshi's. I enter his door and he immediately greets me, a little too excitedly. I have to be careful around him. He may be an excellent martial artist, but he is also an old pervert. It never used to be a problem for me when I was younger, but now even my father's presence doesn't stop him from copping a feel every once in a while. Fortunately I evade him this time, as my dad follows close behind him and immediately scoops me up in a big hug. My dad is huge, and I practically disappear in his arms when he hugs me. I wave to Krillin and Tien who are sparring in the back of the room. Then I see Yamcha sitting off to the side in meditation. Master Roshi shows me a few new techniques, and interrupts Yamcha's meditation to pair us up for sparring. Training finishes pretty uneventfully, and I head to the lab.

Bulma is deeply focused on her computer when I get there, and I sit down in a chair next to her, patiently waiting for her to notice my presence. I am tempted to startle her and have a laugh, but that would not be a smart move, as Bulma is known to overreact, and she does have vampires hunting her. She takes a sip of coffee and notices me out of her peripheral vision as she shifts her eyes from the screen to her coffee mug. "ChiChi!" She exclaims, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, thirty minutes or so" I tease with a smile. She hits my shoulder and picks up a cigarette, her nasty habit that's been getting worse since that vampire attack a few days ago.

"Want one?" she offers. The face I make gives her my answer and she shrugs and lights it up, inhaling and exhaling with a long sigh before she is ready to speak. "So, how was training today? Did you see Yamcha?" She asks.

"Yeah, he's fine. We sparred together today. Everyone's doing well, I think they'll be ready to leave for the big trip next week." The 'big trip' is all Master Roshi has been talking about for the past weeks. Runs are usually kept within a fifty mile perimeter, so the men can return before nightfall. But resources are becoming scarce. In order to have the essential supplies our community needs, the group is preparing to make a run beyond the fifty mile perimeter, meaning they will be out after nightfall.

"Oh shit!" Bulma says, "I don't think we'll have enough UV devices for everyone by next week!" I smile at my friend. She always comes through on these things, but she needs the reassurance from a friend to get the job done.

"Bulma, I know you'll have enough done by then, just have your dad help with them for a while and it'll be no problem." She looks like she is making some calculations in her head for a moment, before relaxing and giving me a gentle smile and shrugging her shoulders again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, ChiChi. I have to get it done one way or another. There is no way I am letting Yamcha and the others go out there without them!" She is trying to be strong, but I see some tears in her eyes as she is thinking about the worst scenarios that could happen while her boyfriend and our friends are out there. How I wish I could go with them, both to know that they are safe, and to be able to do something worthwhile, something different. I would never tell that to Bulma, though. She is already worried enough about the others. She would absolutely fight against me leaving with them as well.

"You have the communicators done, though, right? At least that way we'll know how far they are and we can talk to them every day." I offer this little comfort, because to think they may be out there without any way to reach us is too much. She nods, looks at her watch, and says she really needs to get back to work. I give her a hug, and then head to the kitchen to finish my work for the day before turning in.

After cooking, eating dinner, and showering, I am heading down the hall to my room, passing and greeting a few familiar faces of people who room near me, when I see two men in the halls I don't recognize. They are likely from another quadrant of the compound, but I can't imagine why they have ventured this far from their rooms this late at night. One is very tall with black, spiky messy hair, and the other is shorter, with a widow's peak and black hair that sticks up straight. They are both very handsome, and I know for sure as I get closer that I have never seen them before. I would remember these guys. They must be new residents I haven't yet met. The tall one looks at me, and I look around noticing I suddenly am alone in the hallway with these two. He smiles and approaches me, and something makes me shiver. I notice just how handsome he is as he gets closer, and when I look at his eyes, they look empty. I realize, too late, the real reason I have never seen these two before. He says hello, his voice somehow permeating all of my senses at once. My eyes are locked on him, I cannot move, and the next thing I know, all hell breaks loose.


	2. A Tragic Starting Point

I am sitting on the floor with my eyes closed. I open them to find that I am in the lab.

There are dead bodies all over the place. I see Android 17 and 18 running from the lab as if they are chasing someone, and the rarely-used lab alarm is going off. The lab equipment is destroyed; it looks like a tornado went through the place. I slowly stand up and look at the dead bodies, fearing who I might find among them. The first one I recognize is Dr. Gero, and then I see Dr. Brief. No! Not Bulma's father! I run to him to check if he has a pulse, and he does, but it is faint. Before I can yell for help, someone pushes me aside with a bag of medical supplies, and starts administering CPR on Dr. Brief. I continue looking, hoping to find Bulma, but she is not here. What happened here? It is obvious that this was a vampire attack, all the victims have bite marks and with the androids here, only vampires could have harmed this many people. But how did they get inside the compound? My head is pounding, I feel like I am going to be sick. My father comes running into the lab, murmuring soothing words as he picks me up and carries me out of there. I am in such a daze, so dumbfounded. After a while of recuperating, Master Roshi and my father say they have something to show me once I am coherent again.

"Where is Bulma?" I ask. They look down, and I can see my father's shoulders shaking; he is trembling because he is so upset.

"They took her." Master Roshi says despondently.

"W-what?" This cannot be happening. Somebody has to tell me what is going on.

"This is the security video of what happened in the lab." Master Roshi tells me as he points a remote at the television screen, playing a video. My dad holds my hand tight and warns me that this will not be easy for me to see right now. But I have to, so I can answer some questions for them.

The video starts, and I see Dr. Brief, Dr. Gero, and Bulma hard at work as usual, while the androids are loitering around playing cards. Everything seems fine. Then I see a woman walk into the lab…is that me? She is greeted, but Bulma seems surprised to see the woman, probably because no one else comes to the lab at that late hour of the night. Then, two quick flashes come into the lab like blurs. The androids rush up to them, but by the time the androids reach these two, they already attacked Dr. Gero and Dr. Brief. Android 16 runs to Bulma's protection while the other two are fighting the intruders. During the fighting, the other woman is standing there like she is in a trance.

The androids and vampires take a pause in their fight, long enough for me to recognize the two intruders as the men I had seen in the hall. I start sobbing. Now I know, that _was_ me in the lab. Apparently, these vampires had used me to find it, as well as the inventors inside. I had heard that vampires could control your mind by looking into your eyes, but to have it actually happen to you, to be used against your friends, I feel so violated.

The shorter vampire attacks Android 16, tearing him to shreds, while the taller one fights the other two. The lab equipment is destroyed in the fight, and several other people run into the lab during the commotion, all being killed by the shorter vampire, who then bites Bulma and carries her unconscious body. He seems to call to the other one, who disappears, leaving the androids searching, then running out of the lab, as I can see myself looking around in confusion on the video. I look away from the screen, and my dad hugs me and rubs my back, attempting to comfort me, but it is useless. Bulma is gone, probably dead, and I blame myself.

"Master Roshi, we found a security video with those two spotted on it, just outside ChiChi's room, minutes before the attack!" Krillin came in yelling, holding a disc and waving it frantically. "You have to see this, listen to what they say!" He puts the tape in, taking a moment to turn to me and give me a look like...I don't know. Like I was pathetic, or untrustworthy? Or maybe he is concerned about me and I'm being hard on myself. The tape starts with exactly what I remember happening, then after the tall man says hello, I see my posture change, I become rigid, and he continues speaking, which I do not remember.

"My name is Kakarot," he says, "what is your name?" I tell him my name, and he looks over his shoulder at the other. "Vegeta, what exactly are we looking for here?" he asks.

"The lab and their scientists" the other says impassively.

"ChiChi, are your scientists in the lab right now?" Kakarot asks.

"Yes, they are." I say in a monotone voice.

"How many are there?"

"Three," I answer.

"Hm. That's all?" He chuckles and smirks at the other one. "This will be too easy". He says. Vegeta crosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders, seemingly uninterested. "Show us to the lab." Kakarot says. I start leading them to the lab, and they slowly follow, with hardly a glance from the other people who pass us before we leave the perimeter of the screen. Krillin turns off the video. They all turn to me, and ask me what happened.

I try to speak, but can't find my voice. This is like a bad nightmare. Finally, I find my voice enough to get a few words out. "I only remember seeing them in the hall and the tall one saying hello," I say, in such a low hoarse whisper, I would be surprised if any of them heard me. I shake my head and clear my throat, knowing I have to shake this off and do whatever it takes to save Bulma. "Then I remember opening my eyes and being in the lab with chaos all around me. I never heard anything that was said on that video. You have to believe me. I would never tell them that myself!" I exclaim as I look desperately into the eyes of my audience, hoping they can understand, hoping they do not judge me as I am judging myself right now. "I knew right away they were new faces, and when he looked in my eyes, his eyes looked so empty…I knew, I knew then but it was too late."

They all stare at me with their mouths open, not knowing what to say. Then finally, Krillin is the first to speak. "I've heard of this," he says in a low whisper, "some vampires can control you when they look into your eyes, but then, these two would have to be pretty ancient, right?" It's true, only older vampires are supposed to have this ability, and the ones we've crossed so far have never done it. Krillin pauses as a heavy silence of realization envelopes the room. Then he continues. "H-how can we rescue Bulma, or even leave the compound to look for others while vampires like them are out there? We have no chance against those two! Did you see how fast they were? They handled the androids like they were nothing!" Krillin pounds his fists on the table in frustration.

"Now, Krillin, let's not be too hasty," says Master Roshi. "We have to make the best use of what we have, and with the loss of Dr. Gero and possibly Dr. Brief, we need Bulma. We'll have to move out first thing in the morning. The sooner we go, the less chances of anything happening to her. I'll come along for the mission myself, as well as all the team members I've been training. We will need to make use of whatever technology we can salvage after that attack. Have someone load up the cars for the trip right away!" With that Master Roshi stands up with a look of determination on his face like I have never seen from him before. I am just as determined. Whether they like it or not, I am coming along on this mission.

The rest of the night is filled with bustling activity as the team is informed of the nights' events and change of plans. Everyone going prepares to leave, while those staying prep the equipment, food, and other supplies needed for the rescue mission. I am prepared to sneak into the back of one of the cars, but to my surprise, Master Roshi asks me to come along. "What? You mean you don't want me to stay here?" I ask, dumbfounded. How did he convinced my father to allow me to go?

"I know it is scary, ChiChi, but we could really use your help. You are the only one who saw those two alive and lived to tell about it. They allowed you to live once, and if we cross their paths again, I have a feeling you may be the only survivor." Master Roshi's voice is shaky, and his tone is grave. I know how serious he is.

"I'm more than willing to come along, Master Roshi!" I yell with determination. "It's my fault Bulma's in danger. I can't stay here while the team puts themselves in danger to rescue her." My father is standing behind me when I say this, and when I turn around, I am surprised and concerned to see how he feels about this.

"ChiChi, you are my only daughter. You are all I have left now. If anything happens to you, I…I…" I hug my dad, and tell him I will make sure to come back to him. He had at one time been one of the greatest vampire hunters alongside Master Roshi, but now, the people need him here. He is a real leader in this place, and with all the people leaving the compound already today, he is more needed here, though I know he wishes to come with me as well. "ChiChi," he says, "I know how you are, and I can't say that I agree with this. But I know when you are determined like this, you will find some way to leave with the team, and I would rather be sure you are doing it the safe way. Dr. Brief might survive. He is in a coma. He lost a lot of blood. Please bring Bulma back safely. I know when he wakes up, I want to be able to give him some good news." My father has tears running down his face, and I know how hard it is for him to let me go like this.

"I will bring Bulma back with me, Dad, I promise." I say, and give him a kiss on the cheek and one last appreciative hug, then go to my room to dress for this trip and pack my things. My heart pounding, my head whirling in all that has happened, I know this is my chance to do something worthwhile, and I am finally getting out of this compound to see what else is out there in the world. I should be scared right now, but this mission is too important for my fear.

I ride in the third car, of the four that are traveling. Our plan is to drive each car in a different direction, one north, one south, one east and one west, and head as far as we can during daylight, or until we find something worth investigating. A few hours before sunlight, we will set up for night by calling in to the compound and reporting our location and findings for the day, as well as calling up the other groups to check in. Each car is supplied with two capsules for high security housing overnight which includes silver coating and full UV indoor lighting. The vampires cannot be exposed to the UV, so it works almost as a shield. The silver coating is simply an extra safeguard from our structure being damaged from the outside, as vampires would have to harm themselves to even touch our temporary housing. We all take as many UV devices as possible. I dress in my regular training clothes, with boots and a jacket, and a belt with a holster for my UV gun. I add a special touch, one of Bulma's silver necklaces for extra protection. Riding with me is Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Android 18. We are the car headed north, and despite my fears of meeting Kakarot and Vegeta again, I hope we will, because that is also where we will find Bulma.

The first day is uneventful. We drive on and on and seem to find nothing but dead, decaying bodies, dark caves which most likely are housing vampires, and abandoned buildings. The area far beyond the compound is nothing like what I expect. I never really knew what to expect, but I imagined some of the things I have seen in photographs and books, like waterfalls, rivers, grass, flowers. All the landscape I see is arid desert. The caves I see are dark and eerie, the abandoned buildings are decrepit and obviously have not been maintained for decades. And of course, the littering of dead bodies throughout the landscape is a horrific sight. We cannot avoid running over some on occasion, and the bump in the car every time it happens makes us all cringe with disgust. I wonder, even if the vampires have the runs of the world, why they would let it fall apart like this. Would they not enjoy the same comforts that humans do?

For a few hours we drive through some highway with nothing around to look at, making me almost wish we were seeing dead bodies again. As horrifying as that was, it was better than this nothingness. Master Roshi notes that we are approaching the evening hours soon, and it is time to stop and call in. He makes the call to the compound which is received with their relief. We hear the other teams as well report an uneventful day. We set up our housing and encapsulate our car, heading inside for the night hours to begin.

The space is tight inside these houses, but at least there is a bedroom, in which Android 18 and I will sleep, being the only females in the group. The rest of the group sleeps in the main room, which includes a kitchen and bathroom. I prepare dinner for everyone, and we sit to eat, but it is the most uncomfortable dinner I have ever had. Not because of the company, or even the location, but what we can hear outside of our house. We know we will need to sleep with the UV lights on all night, which will take some getting used to, but it is necessary. We can hear banging and clawing on the walls of the house as the vampires outside it are trying to get in. They know we are in here, and they want to feed. The silver does not seem as big a deterrent as we were hoping. I wonder how many are prowling out there during the night. The image I conjure in my head of throngs of vampires stalking through that vast desert in search of blood makes my skin crawl. With our nerves shot, we all say goodnight and turn in for what we all know is going to be a night of tossing and turning in torment.

The next morning, we wait until we are sure the sun is up before heading out. After eating and dressing for the day, we open the car capsule, close the house capsule, and climb in the car for another day of driving. While in route, Master Roshi calls to the other teams to see how they made it through the night. They all had similar experiences to ours.

After driving for a couple of hours, we come across a house which looks fairly secure, and decide to check if there may be some humans inside. We have to be very careful, because if there aren't humans inside, there are most likely vampires inside. We hold our UV devices poised to shoot and simultaneously enter the house through all the doorways we find. Once inside, we realize there is no sign of human life here, as the walls are blood stained and the place does not look lived in at all. Just as we are ready to head out, I hear Yamcha yell. We all run to his location of the house, to find him unconscious and bloody on the ground. He's been bitten. Master Roshi tends to him while the rest of us search for the vampire. Android 18 finds it, and attacks, killing it instantly.

"Is Yamcha going to make it?" I ask worriedly.

"He hasn't lost too much blood, I don't think", says Master Roshi. "That vampire did not have much time to drain him before we came. But he doesn't look good." Master Roshi determines with a concerned frown. He continues looking Yamcha over to determine what else might be wrong with him, and lifts his body to find a wound in his back. Apparently when the vampire threw Yamcha down, he was impaled by some wood sticking up on the ground. I gasp, and the others make exclamations of "no!" and "Yamcha!". We all know there is nothing we can do to save him out here. Yamcha, coming around, just barely conscious, seems to know it is over as well. His eyes land on me before anyone else.

"ChiChi, I know you'll find Bulma. When you do, tell her I love her. I never treated her the way I should have…" Yamcha trails off, closing his eyes, dropping his head to the side.

I slap him lightly and say, "Yamcha, Yamcha", but he is gone. My eyes fill with tears, I try to be strong for the team, but I explode into sobs. I know this is just the beginning; most likely all of us will not make it back to the compound alive. But we have to be strong for now. If even one of us can find Bulma and bring her back, Yamcha's life will not have been lost in vain. We finish that day much like yesterday, but this night my sorrow allows me to find sleep in spite of the haunting noises surrounding me.


	3. Taken

The next morning, I wake up to find I am alone in the bedroom. I worry about where Android 18 disappeared to so early in the morning. I chuckle when I walk into the kitchen area to find her and Krillin flirting while everyone else is still asleep. I am happy for my friend; Krillin deserves what little happiness he can get right now, even though I thought Android 18 was a robot. I clear my throat as I enter the kitchen, and both of them quickly put some space between them, pretending to be just drinking coffee and cooking breakfast. After a good morning, then a long silence, Krillin speaks up.

"Do you really think we can find Bulma?" he asks me with a sigh. I do not need to hear this pessimism right now. What I need is hope. This simple question enrages me.

"YES! We will find her!" I yell, waking Master Roshi, who was still sleeping.

"Geez, sorry." Krillin mutters. Android 18 glares at me, obviously not happy that I yelled at Krillin.

Master Roshi comes into the kitchen behind me, rubbing my rear as he passes and asks, "What's wrong dear?"

I grab the frying pan on the counter and slam it into his head. "Keep your hands off me, old man!" I yell while the old man rubs his head and grimaces in pain. But my method seems to work, as Master Roshi keeps his distance from me for the rest of the morning. After that, we eat a quiet breakfast and finish getting dressed and prepared for the day in a very serious mood. We are running short on time. If we don't find Bulma within a few days, we will have to turn back, or we'll run out of supplies before we make it to the compound. In spite of our need to continue on and remain strong, it is obvious that we are all still very shaken by the loss of Yamcha while we work through our morning. All, beside perhaps Android 18, who seems cold to the loss of our longtime friend, though even she shows some sympathy towards Krillin's feelings over the loss.

Disappointingly, it is another day of no notable finds. I call in to the compound and other teams today to report, hoping someone else has some good news. Unfortunately, not only is there no good news, but the West bound team fails to call in, and we cannot reach them. We fear the worst for them, but have to carry on with our own mission. Towards the end of the next day, I hear a call on the communicator. The voice is very faint. I respond, and find it is Chaozu, a member of the West bound team.

"Chaozu, are you alright? What happened to your team?" I ask, more like demand. Maybe I should have given him more time to answer, since he does sound weak.

"We were attacked when we left at daybreak", he says, "we should have waited longer, but we were anxious to get started."

"Chaozu, how many survivors do you have?" I ask. He sobs for a moment; there is no answer. "Chaozu, are you alone?"

There is a long silence, and I think I may have lost him, then I hear a quiet "yes". I drop my head, and tell him I am sorry. He lets me know he has been bitten and lost some blood; he is weak. There is no chance he can make it alone out there. He informs me that two of the vampires that attacked them look like the ones from the security video when Bulma was taken. I ask him for his exact location, and he informs me. I tell him we will be heading his direction, asking him to hold on. Maybe we can save him. Everyone else in the car had been listening to this communication, and Android 18, who is driving, immediately changes direction at full speed. We look at each other with a newfound focus and determination. We know we are getting close to finding Bulma now.

Once it is too late to continue safely, we disappointingly have to set up camp without reaching Chaozu. I feel horrible and really want to find him before sundown, but it would do us no good to put us all at risk. Chaozu will just have to make it through the night alone without help or shelter, which is virtually impossible with all the vampires out there. I am so focused on thinking about Chaozu that about fifteen minutes after entering the house, I realize I dropped my capsule pack outside, which contains necessary items such as food and clothing and weapons. There is no other option. I have to go back out to retrieve it, or a vampire will most likely take it before the night ends. All three of my companions try to talk me out of going after it, because it is too risky with the time. The sun may be down by now. But I tell them to watch my back. I will go out as quickly as possible. I should learn when to stop taking so many risks.

As soon as I step out the door, I am knocked down, and I hear the door slam. I rub my head and raise myself on my elbows to see the unforgettable face of Kakarot, right on top of me. Behind him is another vampire with long black hair, who is blocking the door to keep my friends and the UV light trapped inside. I look at Kakarot's face for a moment, and then turn away, as I refuse to look at his eyes again. With that one glance I have of his face, my heart starts pounding, both from the fear of the memories of that night, and from the anxiety of having such a strong and handsome vampire on top of me. He seems to notice my increased heart rate, as he immediately leans closer to me, his mouth so close I can feel his breath on my ear.

"Look who was let out of the little prison". He says as he seems to be inhaling my scent, probably hungry for blood.

"It's not a prison, it's a compound where we are safe from you monsters!" I growl at him almost in a whisper. "What have you done with Bulma?" I dare to ask, though I am inwardly trembling in fear of him.

"Hmmm." He seems to hum as he is looking me up and down, pinned beneath him. "Oh, you mean the blue haired scientist you helped us find." He states, without a single note of interest in his voice. Then the other vampire, who I almost forgot was still there, speaks to me.

"She is none of your concern." Then he directs himself to Kakarot, "Kakarot, should I let her friends out? I am hungry." He says this while licking his lips, and I know if that door opens he intends to drain my friends of their blood. I know not even Android 18 can stand up to these two, so that door staying closed is the only thing keeping them safe. Kakarot ignores him, and to my surprise brings his mouth down on my neck. I brace myself for the bite I know is coming, but instead he hisses and pulls back with his hand to his lips.

"Silver," he says, "Take it off."

"No!" I yell. That necklace just saved me from being bitten; he must think I am crazy or stupid. I know the vampires cannot take it off me, and inwardly thank Bulma for creating the wonderful jewelry.

"Take it off!" He says, "Or we'll open the door and let your friends join us". Shit. I know there is no way to stop them, and I cannot trust them. If I refuse to take off the necklace, there is no chance my friends will survive, unless…

I sigh and start to move as if I am taking off the necklace, then suddenly slam my fist into Kakarot's mouth. He is taken by surprise, and the impact actually makes him stumble back enough for me to roll out from underneath him. I am ready to fight them now. I give him a challenging look while he glares at me in anger, then suddenly smirks.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, then". He seems to disappear, and before I know it, he is right in front of me, grabbing me by my wrist and raising it to his mouth. He bites down hard, and I cannot believe how much it hurts. I struggle to get loose while he is sucking on my wrist. I punch him with my other hand, but now he is prepared for the attacks and it seems they are too weak to have any effect on him. I start to feel weak and tired as my blood is being drained from my body, and I know this may be the end for me. I slowly collapse into him, feeling him cradle me in his arms as I lose consciousness.

* * *

_I'm returning to the compound with Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Master Roshi and Bulma. I run to my dad and give him a big hug, telling him we found her. The whole compound seems to be gathered around us, congratulating us and giving us hugs. Then someone in the crowd gasps, and we look to see what is the matter. I see Kakarot, Vegeta, and that other vampire standing in the middle of the crowd, everyone backing away from them in fear. _

_"How did you get here?!" I yell. Kakarot comes towards me, looking into my eyes with his own dark, empty gaze. He reaches his hand to my face, and I slowly back away, but he shakes his head at me as if I am pitiful in trying to escape, then grabs my wrist and bites with lightning speed._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. I am lying on a bed alone in a dimly lit room. I feel very weak and cold. I look at my wrist and see Kakarot's bite mark. How long ago was that? Where am I? I listen for any signs of people around, and it is mostly quiet, but I do hear what sounds like footsteps outside my room, and a faint noise like muffled sobbing. I take a good look around the room, hoping to find anything that tells me where I am, or possibly a way out without being seen by whoever is here. I may be among friends for all I know. There are no chains or cuffs, and I am on a rather comfortable bed with a room to myself. But something gives me a bad feeling; I can feel in the pit of my stomach that this place is not where I want to be.

As I sit up in the bed, rustling the blankets around, it dawns on me. A strong scent is coming from this bed like blood, outdoors, and some indescribably perfect sweet smell. This is Kakarot's scent; I could never forget his smell after having him so close to me. I also notice that my silver-embedded clothing and necklace have been replaced by a beautiful red dress. I am very confused about what is going on here, why I am not dead if it really is Kakarot who brought me here. I start to walk to the door, hoping to leave the room unseen by anyone. To my horror, the door opens before I reach it, and in walks Kakarot.

"Ah, finally awake". He says with a smirk, walking towards me, and I back away to keep my distance from him, plopping back onto the bed and trembling as he closes in on me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, not sure if I am ready to hear the answer. He sighs and scratches his chin before speaking.

"I guess I find you amusing, so I wanted to keep you around for a while longer; as long as you continue to amuse me, that is." He sits on the bed next to me, and I scoot away from him. "Don't worry, I won't bite…at least not right now." He laughs as he says this. He asks me to show him my wrist. I instinctively hide it behind my back, but he easily grabs my arm and pulls it in front of him so he can see it. He raises it to his mouth, and I pull away as hard as I can, thinking what a liar he is, he is about to bite me again! Surprisingly, he licks the bite wound and it immediately feels much less sore. I look at him astounded, and he chuckles.

"You wanted it the hard way. The wrist hurts much worse than the neck." He tells me without even looking at me, seemingly staring into space as he speaks.

"How would you know?" I ask with venom in my voice as I address this man who threatens to kill me.

"How do you think one becomes a vampire?" He asks with a scowl, his voice dripping with sarcasm like I am really supposed to know the answer to that question.

"I don't understand," I say, "from what I've seen, either a vampire kills you or you are weak and drained of blood until your body recovers. I have never seen anyone become a vampire from a bite." He gives a simple grunt and walks to the door, apparently finished with this conversation. For a moment I think he is actually going to just leave me alone, but then he waves his hand towards the door indicating for me to go ahead through it. Not seeing much choice, I proceed through the door, fearing what he has to show me.


	4. Theirs For The Taking

I see the outside of the room is very dark, and seems to be a long, straight hallway, with a few men standing in it, including the vampire that was with Kakarot when he bit me. Kakarot addresses this vampire as we pass him, "Raditz, did you get the others?"

"Yeah, Kakarot. There are maybe two more compounds around here we will have to investigate before we're done." Kakarot gives him a nod and continues walking without saying anything else. After a few minutes of walking, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally ask. He stops abruptly and turns to face me. I stop and startle in surprise, as he leans down close to my face, so close our lips could almost touch.

"To see what you wanted to see." He says, while I can feel his cold breath on my face. He smirks and turns around to continue walking, and I realize he is toying with me somehow. What does he mean by that anyways? The only thing I asked him to see was…Bulma! Just as this thought registers with me, he opens a door where I see that other vampire Vegeta sucking on Bulma's neck, and strangely she has an expression on her face like this is pleasing to her.

"Bulma!" I yell, running to her. Bulma pulls away from Vegeta, or at least tries to as her alarmed eyes land on me. He continues sucking on her neck, and she starts to pale and look drained. "Stop it!" I yell at the absorbed vampire, who is paying no attention to our entrance.

I need to speak to Bulma and find out what has been happening to her. Vegeta finally looks at me, but the look is cold, like he is ready to kill me for interrupting him. When he doesn't stop, I angrily punch him in the kidney without worrying about the possible consequences to myself. I am only thinking that if I do not, Bulma could die right in front of me now. He stops sucking on Bulma's neck, but turns to me with a look like he really is about to kill me now. Kakarot starts laughing.

"Vegeta." He calls to Vegeta in a tone of amusement. Vegeta trains his glare on me while speaking to Kakarot.

"Kakarot, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me when I'm feeding!? And does your human have a death wish?" He yells at him. As terrifying as Vegeta seems to me, Kakarot seems completely unaffected by his outburst.

"She just woke up, Vegeta. She wants to see the other woman."

"Well, now she's seen her, hasn't she?" Vegeta sneers at Kakarot before he turns back towards Bulma like he is ready to continue feeding on her. Kakarot seems to disappear, and appears again in front of Bulma, blocking Vegeta's path with a cocky smile.

"Let them speak first, Vegeta. I want to see what they have to say, don't you?" Vegeta seems to suppress his fury that has been building since we entered the room, and quickly becomes calm and calculating as he looks first at me, then at Bulma.

"Fine." Vegeta states as he crosses his arms and steps towards the wall, leaning his back against it to watch us. As much as I wish to understand what is going on here, I can see that they plan to let me speak to Bulma, so I proceed cautiously as I am painfully aware that we are being closely observed.

"Bulma, are you okay?" I ask, hugging her tight. Bulma hugs me back, though not as tightly which is not surprising given that who knows how much of her blood has been drained from her body at this point.

"I'm fine, ChiChi." She says, and she seems almost convincingly so. Her mannerisms are very relaxed, her voice sounds upbeat though weak, and aside from the five or six bite marks I can see on her, she seems otherwise unharmed physically. I look at her in confusion, and ask what they have done to her here. She tells me that Vegeta has been in charge of her treatment here, and he will not let anyone else touch her.

"He may be a vampire." She shrugs. "He bites me and feeds on my blood, but he won't take enough to kill me, and he treats me…very well actually." She says that last comment with a sly smile, her gaze averting to the side abashedly, like there is something more to that which she is not telling me. I do not feel even slightly convinced that all is as well as Bulma says. She must have been brainwashed or misled somehow. I decide to give her a dose of reality. It is time to break some news to her.

"Bulma, I am here because I came looking for you. Most of us have been looking for you, putting our lives at risk to save you because we thought your life was in danger and you are valuable to the compound." To my surprise, Bulma scoffs at this.

"The compound." She says with malice in her voice. "I am more alive here than I ever could be there, ChiChi. Don't you see? That place was a prison!" She exclaims as she throws her hands up.

"Okay," I begin with a wary shrug, "I admit I was not very happy there, Bulma, but there are people there who miss you and love you. Don't you want to know what happened to your father? Or Yamcha?" I ask as I start tearing and my voice betrays me with a notable waiver, which the vampires obviously notice as their brows slightly quirk with interest. She looks at me with concern for the first time since I came here.

"What? What happened?" She asks.

"Well, I don't know how much you remember about when you were taken-"

"Oh," Bulma begins with an accusatory frown towards me, "you mean when you walked these two right into the lab and pointed us all out to them. Yes." She nods firmly and crosses her arms, glowering at me. "That I remember _very_ clearly, ChiChi." I am taken aback at the venom in Bulma's voice, but then try to explain that I did not know what I was doing at that time, and surprisingly Kakarot interrupts to back me up.

"I _did_ have her under my control when she did that, Bulma." He explains while gazing disinterestedly at the back of his oustretched hand. Bulma seems to relax a bit when she believes this, so I continue.

"Well, your father was nearly killed and was in a coma when I left just a few days ago. He should come out of it alright, but I'm sure when he does he will be sure you are dead until he sees you safe again. And then, when we were on the road trying to find you, Yamcha was…Yamcha was…" I look to the side, unable to make eye contact with Bulma as I can't seem to find the words. However, I can see that Bulma realizes what I am having trouble saying, as my eyes brim with tears and she begins looking visibly upset. "He said to tell you he was sorry he never treated you as well as you deserved, Bulma."

"No." Bulma says as she starts crying. As horrible as it is, I feel some relief knowing that the real Bulma is still there. "Yamcha..." Bulma sobs wearily.

"The others are still looking for you…probably looking for _us_ now." I say as I place a consoling hand on Bulma's trembling back. We take a moment while Bulma absorbs the truth and I am coming to terms with my current predicament, until Vegeta breaks the silence.

"Interesting." He says.

"Interesting?!" I question him as I lunge towards him angrily, until Kakarot holds his hand in front of me to prevent me from getting worked up and flying off the handle. When he sees that I am still willing to continue with the choice words I have for Vegeta at this point, he places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes very tight, effectively shutting me up with the application of minor pain. Then Vegeta continues.

"If they are seeking these two, let's see if they can find them. If they do, we can have some fun."

Kakarot smiles broadly. "Yeah. You're right, Vegeta! But we'll have to leave some sort of a trail to make this interesting. They'll never find us otherwise. That's just not a challenge." Vegeta nods in agreement. Kakarot looks at me.

"What do you have in those capsules you dropped?" He asks me. So they did pick up my capsules! I sigh, shaking my head. I list off all the items I remember encapsulating in my capsule pack. Vegeta and Kakarot look at each other as if they are making an unspoken agreement.

"We are going out tonight." Vegeta says with a mischievous smile.

Kakarot leads me back to the room in which I awoke a few minutes ago, and instructs me to get dressed. I tell him I am already dressed, and he tells me for the night out, he wants me to look good. I have no idea what is going on here, people do not go out in the world I know, but I guess things are different for the vampires. So I apply some makeup as I often practiced for fun at the compound on my many uneventful days there, fix my hair in a tight bun, and accessorize with a non-silver necklace and heels to go with the beautiful red dress Kakarot has provided me. As I am putting on the finishing touches, I am shocked when Kakarot walks right into the room, completely naked. I gasp and turn around, blushing in embarrassment.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask.

"Getting dressed." He replies as he starts browsing through the closet.

"You should get dressed in your own room!" I yell, feeling angry at him for making me uncomfortable as I am having a hard time keeping my eyes off of his amazing body. In the blink of an eye he is right in front of me, face to face with a threatening glare.

"Don't forget who you are talking to." He tells me. "I told you I would be keeping you around as long as you amuse me, so we are going to go out and have fun now. Why don't you try enjoying yourself?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Then he turns back to the closet and starts getting dressed into a nice pair of black pants, black shoes, and a red button-down shirt that fits him perfectly. He catches me admiring his appearance, and smiles at me while I turn my gaze away with an embarrassed scowl. As strange as this all seems, the evening plans may give me and Bulma the perfect chance to escape when we leave this place.

Kakarot and I meet up with Bulma and Vegeta outside after exiting via a staircase at the far end of the hall, one I try to remember through all the turns throughout the maze of the underground domain. Vegeta and Bulma are both dressed very well, and look excited to go out, Vegeta a little more mischievous while Bulma just looks giddy. I have to admit, I do not think I have seen Bulma like this since we were little girls, and I feel a little guilty for wanting to take her away from here. Then I snap out of it, wondering what I am thinking. We can't forget we are being kept prisoner by vampires! Kakarot pulls out my capsules and throws one, which is the car I told him I had in there. Everyone gets in, and although I know vampires can fly much faster, they decide to drive my car to wherever we are headed. After driving for about twenty minutes, Vegeta, who was driving, stops in the middle of nowhere.

"Uh, what is going on now?" I ask.

"We're here". Kakarot says. Bulma and I look around in confusion. All we see is lots of land with no trees, no buildings, pretty much an open dirt field.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" I ask.

"Come on, Vegeta," Bulma says, "what are you two up to?"

"Get out of the car" Vegeta orders us. We shrug and get out, and Vegeta and Kakarot start walking away from the car, obviously wanting us to follow them.

"Aren't you going to encapsulate the car?" I ask Kakarot.

"No." He says. I sigh, I am really getting tired of these short answers.

"Why not?" I ask.

"This is how we get the game started." He says with a smile. "Now come here" and he indicates for me to walk into his arms. Vegeta makes the same gesture towards Bulma.

I am about to refuse when Bulma passes me, readily complying. I decide I need to go along in order to be sure not to get separated from Bulma. I really wish I could send her a telepathic message right now to get her to stop, though. As soon as the vampires have their arms wrapped around us, our surroundings instantly change. We are in a fancy nightclub, full of people. Actually, the place is full of vampires, but there are some humans as well. I cringe in fear, knowing the dangers of being surrounded by so many vampires. It is amazing that I am alive even after a moment of being here. But then I realize that the vampires here have no interest in attacking us.

"Why aren't they trying to kill us?" I ask. To my surprise, Vegeta and Kakarot both laugh at this. Bulma is the one who answers my question.

"ChiChi, Vegeta and Kakarot claimed us. That protects us from all other vampires, it is like we belong to them, and any other who threatens us is challenging them."

I am still confused. Why would that stop them? I hear that vampires challenge each other all the time. My three companions seem to notice my utter confusion at this whole situation, and Vegeta rolls his eyes and takes Bulma by the hand, walking away from us. He mutters to Kakarot over his shoulder, "she is your problem, you deal with it." Kakarot takes me to a table to sit with him, and a server immediately appears and asks if I would like something. I dubiously ask if I can have a martini, I've never had a real mixed drink before. There is liquor in the compound, and I've indulged from time to time, but martinis always sound very classy in the novels I read.

I really don't know if that is possible at a place like this, and to my surprise the server answers, "yes of course". The server is just about to walk away when I ask Kakarot if he is going to order anything. He smiles at me.

"My order is sitting next to me." He replies with a smirk as he eyes me pointedly. I shiver at the thought of being Kakarot's meal, or drink, or whatever this is. The server brings my martini and I take a sip, deciding the drink is bitter, but the burn of alcohol tells me it should help relax my nerves as I deal with this bizarre situation tonight. I cannot believe vampires have places like this. The exquisite decor and social atmosphere of this club are unlike anything I've ever seen before. If it weren't for all the undead present, I would think this was a dream. The vampires truly do run the world now.


	5. Chapter 5

I scowl at this thought, but my thoughts are interrupted when Kakarot starts talking to me. "ChiChi, I can feed on you whenever I please, and you will have to allow it, just as Bulma does for Vegeta." I am ready to protest this when Kakarot raises his finger to my lip indicating for me to be quiet as he continues. "I will not kill you, and as long as we have this arrangement, you are completely safe out here from any other vampires."

"But how can that be?" I ask, "I know other vampires can challenge you." He laughs again, and then shakes his head.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" He says to me tauntingly. I growl, fuming at his insult, and he grabs me by the throat before I can say anything. He brings his mouth up against my neck, and kisses it, sucks on it, and to my surprise and relief, pulls away without biting me. He releases my throat, and I rub it while waiting for him to speak. "Vegeta and I are the oldest vampires around here. No other vampire has a chance against one of us. Challenging me would be a death wish for any vampire, or human for that matter." He eyes me during this last comment with a look of warning in his eyes. "This is not much different than the wrist biting situation, ChiChi. You play along and do what you are told, and you will find you'll enjoy being here with me, very much. Just look how happy Bulma is." He indicates as he points to Bulma on the dance floor, dancing up a storm and apparently getting a little tipsy from the drinks she has had so far. "But if you want to be difficult, you could be in for a lot of pain. If you cease to amuse me, I will have to kill you and move on to another human." As he tells me all of this, his demeanor is so cold and lacking of emotion. I cannot believe he is threatening my life like this.

"It will be a lot easier for me to "play along" as you say, if you would stop threatening my life." I say, crossing my arms and turning my back to him. I know I am acting a bit childish, but I really feel like I need to let out my frustration somehow, and anything more severe seems to be too dangerous at this point.

He nods his head and smiles at me. Damn, his smile is so charming. How can someone so cold and heartless melt me like this? Suddenly he is right up against me, he pulls my body up against his and I can feel his muscles through his shirt, he yanks on my hair gently, exposing my neck as he bites down greedily on my neck and starts sucking. At first this is horrifying to me, and I push against him out of instinct, but it is like trying to push a brick wall. He moans and I can hear him swallow my blood, I cringe in reaction to the sound. I am feeling a little light headed now, and he seems to know that it is time to stop. He pulls away from me and I can see his teeth glistening red, as he licks his lips, savoring the taste of my blood. He takes a napkin and wipes his mouth, then my neck.

"Care to dance?" He asks. I shift in my seat and realize I am feeling a little woozy. He stands and pulls me up, supporting me, leading me to the dance floor. We manage to dance, though Kakarot is supporting me more than I can support myself at the moment. I end up ordering another martini while we sit with Bulma and Vegeta and talk for a while. Bulma is hanging all over Vegeta and I start to realize why Bulma said Vegeta had been taking good care of her. I am sadly disappointed in my friend, who could move on so quickly after being captured, completely forgetting about Yamcha and everyone she had left behind.

While we talk, I learn a lot about the world outside the compound. Apparently, older vampires like Vegeta and Kakarot have unusual abilities that we did not even know about in the compound. Of course there is the mind control, and all the abilities we already knew about, but a particular one that I have been questioning since the day I first met Kakarot and Vegeta finally answered my question about that day. How did they get inside the compound? Kakarot has the ability to instantly appear at a new location he is thinking of, by just focusing on a person. Apparently, Krillin or someone that regularly ventures outside the compound to fight vampires had been followed by him, and he brought Vegeta along for this mission Vegeta had planned. Vegeta has ability to see what is going to happen, like foresight. That is why he started this plan of kidnapping and killing the scientists and inventors in the surrounding compounds. He said that they were a problem anyways with all these devices the humans were creating to fight the vampires, but he had a vision of vampires being able to walk in the daylight. He knew if he had an inventor on the vampire's side, one of them could develop something to make this happen. He has had Bulma working on it the last few days, as well as some other scientists that have been captured from other compounds. Bulma says it is challenging, but just like always, she is enjoying the challenge. Vegeta scoffs at this and tells Bulma that he doesn't know what is taking her so long.

"Let's see you invent something that does that, genius!" She yells at him. I am surprised that Vegeta does not punish her for this outburst, just looks at her with a warning glare. Bulma does look scared at this though, maybe he plans to punish her later. Apparently this club we are in is actually underground, as are many places the vampires frequent. But they do have some places above ground that they go to at night. They just have to keep unclaimed humans away from the area. Once they start talking about this, Kakarot and Vegeta stand up and say they are ready to hunt. Vegeta grabs Kakarot's shoulder and they disappear. I look at Bulma worriedly, now feeling unsafe without our vampires around. "Don't worry," she tells me, "these vampires should all know whose women we are, we are not in any danger." Once she assures me of that, I realize now, while they are gone, is the perfect opportunity to get away.

"Bulma! We need to find the way out of here and get to my car!" I tell her.

"No, ChiChi! Shhhh!" Bulma whispers to me harshly. I wonder who she thinks will hear me, those two are gone.

"Bulma, if we are ever getting away from here, this may be the only chance we've got!" I yell at her, pulling her out of her seat.

"ChiChi, you don't understand. Kakarot will be furious with you. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. We are here now, if someone finds us, fine. But we are not leaving here alive!" I step back from her, shocked at her outburst. She is actually fighting to stay here!

"Fine!" I say, "I am leaving here without you. If I make it back to the compound at least I can tell everyone that you do not want to come back!" I sloppily storm up a staircase I see, my wooziness from drink and blood loss a problem right now. I hope it is the way to the outside, hearing Bulma yell my name almost like she is crying. I am right about the exit, and as I manage to get outside, I find my car. I climb into the driver's seat and start driving, not really knowing which way to go since I honestly have no idea where I am. As I start to realize how hopeless this escape attempt really is, I stop the car and start quietly sobbing to myself.

"What were you thinking?" I hear from the backseat of the car, and spin around with a gasp to see Kakarot watching me from the backseat. His expression looks furious, and I scream. He pulls me towards him and bites my neck again, this time sucking until I pass out. As my world goes dark, I feel so defeated, so scared.

_I am talking to Bulma in the lab, telling her about my training with Master Roshi, and how Krillin had just learned some great new technique that she needs to see sometime, when Bulma stands up and starts pushing me out of the lab. I ask her what her problem is, and she tells me that I am ruining everything. I have no idea what is wrong with her, but I feel so betrayed as she is screaming at me and forcefully pushing me out the door. She slams the lab door on me. _

At that moment I awake from the dream. Or at least I think I am awake. I believe my eyes are open, but all I see is blackness. I can feel my hands secured above my head with metal cutting into my wrists. I notice that I am hungry, more like starving. I yell out to see if there is anyone around that can hear me, but receive no answer. The only sound I can hear is a dripping sound from what seems like the other end of the room, and a light, steady whirring of air. I sit like this for what feels like hours. Finally, I detect the sound of footprints coming my way from outside the hall. "Hello! Hello!" I yell the best I can, though my voice is hoarse. The footsteps stop and I hear the latch and heavy creak as the door starts to open. I squint my eyes as light enters the room, and it takes some time to adjust to being able to see something again. Whoever came in is slowly approaching me, and as my eyes adjust I see that it is Bulma, carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, you're up. I brought you some food." Bulma says quietly, in a tone that sounds like she feels very sorry for me. She gazes at me for a moment after giving me a bite of bread, and says apologetically, "I tried to warn you, ChiChi." I glare at her, some big help she was. Maybe I would have actually got away if she was helping me instead of fighting me. "I've been where you are now, ChiChi. Don't you think I tried to get away when I was brought here? I know exactly how you feel. When you got here, I had just come around to accepting my fate. Now, not only do I accept it, but I realize it happened for a reason. I really am happier here than I have ever been before." I eye her suspiciously as I eat.

For a moment she seems nervous about my gaze, then I ask, "Did they put you up to this? Is this some sort of brainwashing attempt? Because it really sounds like you are brainwashed, Bulma!" I snap at her. She gives me a hurt expression, and then turns her face away.

"Why would we need to do that?" I hear out of the corner of the room. I jump, feeling my heart leap out of my chest, as I am startled by the voice. I had no idea he was there, he was there the whole time, sitting completely still and silent, just watching me. Kakarot stands up and walks towards us. "You know firsthand how we can truly brainwash you just by looking at you if we want, there is no need for a charade like that. Your friend is just talking to you. You should be thanking her. If she hadn't stuck her neck out for you, you would be dead already." I look at Kakarot in shock, then at Bulma questioningly.

"Is that true?" I ask her. Bulma just nods, and Kakarot asks her to leave. I look at her pleadingly, wishing she would stay, but she starts to head to the door, and I yell, "Bulma, I'm sorry!"

She turns and gives me a weak smile, "don't worry, ChiChi. I forgive you."

I am expecting the worst from Kakarot at this point, who knows what more punishment he thinks I need. Just as I am about to question him, I feel his hands on the cuffs around my wrist as they click and loosen. I shake my hands free and rub my aching wrists, looking at him. "Come on" he says, helping me up and leading me out of the room. "You might like to know that some humans were checking out your deserted car the other day, and seemed very excited about it. We think they are the ones that are looking for you two." After a pause he says, "Of course, after your little drive, the car was really in the middle of nowhere, so I don't know what good this little discovery will do for them." He smirks at me, as I realize I just blew our chances of being found. He sees my disappointment, and actually seems a little sorry for me for the first time. He meets up with another vampire I have never seen before-or maybe I have seen him. "Nappa, hand it over." He orders him. Nappa hands him something, and Kakarot hands it to me. It is a large bag, and inside I see a towel and some soap and clothing among other things. "The shower is that way." Kakarot tells me. "When you are finished, come to my room there." He says, pointing a finger to a door that I acknowledge. "We're going to try this again, got it?" He says as he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. His simple gesture relaxes me, and I appreciate the chance to get clean again. I am surprised he is actually leaving me to do this on my own without someone supervising me or watching over me, but I also figure that would not be necessary around here anyways. I head into the bathroom, which surprisingly is beautiful with marble and a large shower and plenty of hot water, a luxury we have never had in the compound. After my shower I feel so much better, and decide to head to Kakarot's room as he requested. According to Bulma, I should be happy about being here, and he definitely seems to be in a better mood now.


	6. Chapter 6

I pass Nappa in the hallway, finally realizing that I have seen him before, at the nightclub. I wonder why that is memorable to me, but go ahead and knock on Kakarot's door before entering. He tells me to come in, and I enter to see the same room I first awoke in here. Kakarot is lying on the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at me and smiles that charming smile of his. "Feel better now?" He asks.

"Yes, much better, thank you." I say politely.

"You know," he says as he sits up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "You humans have a lot of trouble relaxing." I laugh at the absurdity of this. With everything I have been through in my life, I don't think anyone has ever expected me to be relaxed outside of the compound. Kakarot does not seem to understand why I am laughing, but he smiles at the laughter anyways, and beckons me to come to him. I come closer and he pulls me down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"See? Relax." He says. I can see he is very comfortable and relaxed, and I do find it very comfortable sitting there with him like this. He looks into my eyes, and I turn away, worried that he is going to control my mind again. He puts his hand under my chin and guides my face towards his, crushing his lips against mine in a kiss. Even though he is cold to the touch, his lips feel strangely warm, and so smooth. Before I know it I melt into him and start running my hands through his soft black hair. He crushes my body to his as I feel his tongue enter my mouth. I moan in surprise at the contact and try to pull away, but he does not allow it. After a moment I give in to the kiss and start meshing my tongue with his. He runs his hand down my neck, down my side, and then fondles my breast while his other arm is behind my back. I gasp at the contact, then let out a moan that I cannot suppress. His touch is just amazing. I am his. I know it now, I know I want him and nothing in this world would make me happier in this moment. I realize I may regret this later, but that doesn't stop me. I rub my hands over his chest, feeling his hard muscles. He starts kissing my neck and I tense, thinking he is going to bite me, but he just kisses me tenderly as he lifts my shirt. He parts from me for a moment to remove my shirt and takes a moment to admire me. I blush until he starts kissing me again. He removes my bra and starts fondling my breasts, and it feels so good, his bare hands against my flesh. I lift his shirt and he stops kissing me for a moment, allowing me to ease the shirt over his head. I cannot believe how good he looks, this man truly is an immortal. He kisses me even deeper this time, pushing me back on the bed as he leans on top of me. He starts kissing a trail from my neck, down to my breasts, sucking gently on my nipples, and I tense again hoping he has no intentions of biting right now. He rubs my side relaxing me, then starts pulling down the skirt around my waist. I assist him in getting that off of me, then sit up to kiss his chest, to feel him with my mouth, he feels fantastic. I start toying with the buckle around his pants, and he helps me remove it, then I remove his pants. As soon as they're off, he leans on top of me again and looks at me with a mischievous smirk.

"Kakarot…" I say, feeling wary of what he intends to do to me. He removes my panties and starts kissing me down there. I gasp, and shudder at the excitement flowing through my body. No man has ever done this to me, and I cannot believe my first time for all of this is with a vampire. But he is amazing, he licks and sucks on areas that are so sensitive, I feel waves of passion and desire, until I can't take it anymore and scream out in ecstacy. Just as I scream, he surprises me by biting on my inner thigh, which really hurts. Then he starts sucking, and for some reason that feeling just heightens my arousal. He licks his lips and removes his boxers, I am taken aback seeing him naked again. I almost forgot how amazing he looks. He climbs on top of me and I try to crawl away, fearing any more pain that might be coming from this, but he has me pinned down. "Wait!" I tell him, and he kisses me deeply in an attempt to relax my tension. Before I know it, his kissing makes me want more of him, and he must sense my desire, because he plunges himself deep inside me right at that moment. I gasp at the pain, I did not realize how much it would hurt. He kisses me deeply, and then starts a gentle rocking motion until I start to release my tension and the pain turns to pleasure. He increases his speed, and I can tell his passion is building, I feel my whole body tremble as waves of pleasure overtake me for the second time. He reaches his climax at the same time as he cries out my name, and collapses on top of me for a moment while we pant together, then rolls over to lay next to me. I cuddle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. Then I drift off to sleep, thinking Kakarot really did get me to relax.

I wake up still naked in the bed, but to find that Kakarot is gone. I retrieve my clothes and get dressed, deciding to leave the room and find him. In the hall, I look over my shoulder and see someone in the distance, then run into what feels like a wall. I fall down, then stand up to see Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta. Where is Kakarot?" I ask.

"Do I look like Kakarot's keeper?" He asks me.

"Okay, if you don't know where he is, can I see Bulma?" I ask.

"Over there". He says, gesturing to a room a few doors down and across the hall.

"Thanks" I say, and head to that room, knocking on the door to hear Bulma's voice giving me permission to enter.

"Bulma." I say as I walk in to see her working on a computer, looking fresh and happy. She smiles at me and pats the seat next to her so I will sit with her.

"This feels familiar, doesn't it?" She asks me. I chuckle.

"Yes, just like old times, in a much different place". I tell her. She looks at me like she is studying me, then gasps and covers her mouth.

"ChiChi!" She says.

"What?" I say, trying to conceal the blush I feel rising to my cheeks. I don't know how Bulma could possibly know anything, but she does seem to have a sixth sense about relationships.

"ChiChi!" she exclaims again. "Now you see why I am so happy here?" she asks, giving me a knowing wink. "If Kakarot is anything like Vegeta in bed, you won't ever want to leave."

"Bulma!" I exclaim. "How can you talk like that?" But I cannot control the huge smile on my face, and Bulma knows too well that she is right. We both laugh, and then she comments that she is glad to see me faring better here now. "Did you hear that someone found my car?" I ask Bulma.

"Yes" she nods, "Some of our people went out during the day like a stakeout, and from how they described it to me, I think it might have been Piccolo and Tien who found your car. Whoever it was they were definitely from the compound, because they heard them say our names."

"Why are Vegeta and Kakarot making a game out of this? Don't they know that everyone searching for us thinks we are dead or in danger?"

"ChiChi, as much as I like it here, I never said we weren't in danger." Bulma says. I look at her in shock. "But the fun we have here is worth the risk, I think." She says. "If I could be kidnapped from the compound, I am not any safer there than I am here." Bulma does have a point, I cannot argue with her there. Better to be in danger here than in danger living like a caged animal.

"But I thought Kakarot and Vegeta were keeping us safe." I muse.

"Those guys have been around for hundreds of years, ChiChi. They must have done what we are doing hundreds of times with other women. Don't you think if they were worried about keeping us safe, we would not have felt so scared when we first got here?" I slump in my chair, disappointed in myself for my false sense of security I was beginning to feel.

"I hope you're wrong" is all I can say to her. I guess what it comes down to is that the world is dangerous; we just need to decide how we want to live in it.

Bulma has to return to her work, so I decide to wander around and see what I can find, or maybe I can find Kakarot. It is hard deciding what to do living underground in the dark and having no idea whether it is day or night. I see that vampire, Raditz, I think was his name, and decide to ask him.

"Uh, Raditz, right?" I ask him. He greets me with a simple grunt, which I take as a yes. "Do you know is it daytime or nighttime right now?"

"Night" he answers.

"Okay, thanks." I say, walking away quickly as I notice he seems to be staring at my neck in a way that makes me uncomfortable. So maybe that's why I cannot find Kakarot, he must be out somewhere. I feel a little tired, and having not much else to do, decide to get back to Kakarot's room to sleep until he returns.

I wake up still alone, feeling like I had a very restful sleep. I stretch and sit up, and decide to change my clothes. I go to the bathroom, strangely seeing no one in the halls for the first time since I've been here. I hear something coming from the room across the hall from Kakarot's and as I approach the door, realize I am hearing thumping, moaning and panting. Better not interrupt that, I think to myself. Then I see someone down the hall approaching me. I wait to see who is coming, and happily realize it is Kakarot. "Kakarot, where have you been?" I ask him, running into his arms. He stands like a statue, but I still can tell he is happy to see me.

"I was hunting." He tells me.

"You still need to hunt, even though you have been feeding off of me?" I ask, not really knowing how much blood vampires need.

"Yes, if I fed solely off of you, I would kill you for sure". He tells me. I feel appreciative knowing he is hunting in that case, until another thought occurs to me.

"Do you kill when you hunt?"

Kakarot looks at my face, seemingly startled by that question, then coldly answers, "Yes. I am a monster, is that what you want me to say?" He answers me tersely, seemingly irritated at my question.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but…but…why can't you feed without killing?" I ask, hopefully not pushing my luck too much.

"When a vampire is on the hunt, ChiChi, we become ravenous, and stopping before a victim dies is impossible. It is different with you. When I claimed you, a bond formed and now I know when I need to stop to keep you alive. Hunting is different, and there is no way to change it. For vampires to survive, humans have to die." He walks to the room, leaving the door open, so I assume he is alright with me following him there.

We sit on the bed together, and I look up at him shyly, feeling ashamed for questioning him the way I did. "I don't think you're a monster, not really." I tell him honestly. He looks at me and smirks, then pushes me down harshly on the bed.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks me teasingly. He passionately kisses me, feeling all over my body while I squirm beneath him. He pulls his pants down and rips my panties off, forcing himself inside me before I am prepared. I scream his name when he enters me, and then wrap my legs around him as the passionate feelings from last time are coming on even stronger than before. I reach my climax, and then as he does the same, he bites down on my neck and sucks my blood until he is finished. I lay there feeling blissful and relaxed for a few minutes, then he tells me to get dressed, we are going out again tonight.

"I want to get dressed with Bulma" I tell him.

He stops to listen to something for a minute, then says, "You might want to wait a little while" with an amused expression on his face. I decide to take a quick shower first, then after wrapping a towel around myself, knock on Bulma's door. She opens it, and I see Vegeta lying on the bed.

"Come in, ChiChi", she says, "you here to get dressed?" she asks me, eyeing my towel ensemble. I nod my head, and she asks Vegeta to get out so we can get dressed. Vegeta glares at her for a moment, but does not move from his position on the bed. "Vegeta!" She yells as she stomps her foot, holding the door open. Vegeta groans, gets up slowly and makes his way to the door, quickly smacking Bulma's ass on the way out loud enough for me to hear the smack. "Ow!" Bulma shrieks, I can tell that must have hurt. I turn my face away, trying to suppress my laughter, but Bulma notices and throws a piece of clothing in my face as hard as she can. "Get dressed, ChiChi!" She orders me. The dress she threw at me is actually beautiful, dark purple with long sleeves and a plunging neckline, fitting to my curves. We dress together, do our hair and makeup, then Kakarot and Vegeta enter the room as if they know we are ready, and Kakarot instantly moves us to the nightclub we were at the other night.


	7. Chapter 7

We are having a great time at the nightclub again, I feel much more relaxed this time around and dance with Kakarot, with Bulma, having plenty of drinks, even socializing with Vegeta, Kakarot, Bulma, Raditz, Nappa, and some new human woman Nappa brings along. After a few hours of being there, while Bulma is dancing with Vegeta, someone approaches me sitting at the table. I feel a tap on the shoulder, turn around and nearly gasp. I am about to yell out the name of the familiar face when his hand slaps over my mouth and he looks at my company with a nervous smile. "Care to dance?" he asks me. I hear a low growl from Kakarot, but I assure him that it is okay, I'll be right back. I join my old friend on the dance floor, but wait for him to speak. It is definitely dangerous for him to be here.

"ChiChi, is Bulma here with you?" he asks me.

"Yes, Krillin, she's right over there" I tell him, nodding my head in Bulma and Vegeta's direction.

"Shhh" he warns me so quietly that I hardly hear him, nervously searching the room for anyone noticing us.

"Krillin, how are you here? Isn't this dangerous for you without a vampire?" I ask him. He rubs his neck nervously and stutters something. When I lose my patience with waiting for him to spit it out, I yell, "what is going on?!" He cringes and the fear on his face tells me I might have taken it too far with that, so I return to the very low volume we had been speaking at previously, "Sorry", I say.

"We got someone on the inside, sort of like a double agent" Krillin tells me. "Android 18 convinced the vampires that she was done protecting humans, and she wanted to join the vampires in living a life outside the compound. So they allow her to do as she pleases, and she has been telling me all about any news she hears, using the rumor mill to search for you and Bulma. That brought me here. I wouldn't be safe in a place like this at night, would not have even ever found it without 18." He nods his head to the other side of the room, and I see Android 18 sitting alone, watching us. I nod my head in understanding, and then look at him with confusion when other thoughts enter my mind such as why is he here now? Do they have a plan to take us back? Are there others around here besides these two? Krillin reads the confusion on my face, and seems almost disgusted when he looks at me.

"What?" I ask him, feeling offended.

"You and Bulma seem to be having a great time here. You sure you don't mind us risking our lives to rescue you?" He asks me, narrowing his eyes suspiciously while his voice drips with sarcasm. I scoff at his question and stop dancing for a moment. He looks at Kakarot, who has not stopped staring at us since I left the table, and nervously resumes dancing with me, keeping a safe distance between us. "ChiChi, are you and Bulma crazy?!" he says in a harsh whisper, "you do know they are planning to turn you, don't you?"

"What?" I ask. That is impossible; Kakarot and Vegeta have never indicated that they would do that. They seem to enjoy our blood too much anyways, that just doesn't make sense. Why would they want us to be vampires? How would they do that? Wait, I remember once Kakarot did ask me if I knew how one becomes a vampire…maybe he meant something more by that. Krillin sees me processing all the thoughts I have, and shakes his head.

"You had no idea, did you?"

Still finding this hard to believe, I ask Krillin, "How do you know this?"

"I told you, 18 finds out about this stuff. When a vampire wants to turn someone, he or she takes that person like a prisoner, then…uh…treats them…weelllll" he drags that last part out looking very uncomfortable, and I blush when I realize that Krillin and 18 must know what Kakarot and I do behind closed doors.

"Then what, Krillin?" I ask through my teeth, my voice laced with irritation.

"They feed off you for about a week before turning you, I don't know exactly how they do it, but that period of feeding off you is preparing your body for the change, and binding you to your sire somehow." Krillin seems alarmed all of a sudden, as I look over my shoulder I can see Kakarot slowly approaching us, and he is intercepted by Android 18 who I can tell is trying to buy some time for Krillin.

"Listen, we have a plan to capture these two before they can change you. Just be ready—" Krillin cuts off in mid-sentence, and I look at him pleadingly needing to know what he is going to say. Kakarot wraps his hands around my waist as Android 18 joins Krillin by his side. I tense for a moment at the contact, and Kakarot looks at me concerned, then looks at Krillin suspiciously.

"My human is full of conspiracy theories, don't mind anything he's been telling you, miss" Android 18 says to me. It is an excellent attempt to cover up for the suspicions that must be rattling around in Kakarot's mind right now. I don't think he is buying it, though.

"Why does an android need a human anyways?" Kakarot asks Android 18 in a low voice.

"Just because I don't need blood like you doesn't mean I want to be alone. I keep him around; it helps me fit in with the crowd around here." 18 says in a cool and collected tone, indicating the rest of the room with a wave of her hand, where there are vampire-human couples all over the room. Kakarot gives a challenging stare to Krillin.

"Is that so?" he asks more to Krillin than 18, then leans his head down to me and bites my neck hard, I can hear him sucking and swallowing my blood. Krillin's face looks pained, and I can see him clenching his fists while he is trying hard not to show any reaction to Kakarot. I feel woozy and lose my balance for a moment, melting into Kakarot. He sweeps me up bridal style, so gently that it is hard to believe he is a strong, rock hard blood sucking monster that wants to turn me. "Well, I better get her home to bed, before she gets too tired to use it" Kakarot says with a smug smile, and I can tell he is putting on this act to test Krillin and 18. I see 18 flinch, and notice she has restrained Krillin from advancing on Kakarot. Kakarot brings me to Vegeta, Bulma, Nappa, and Raditz, and tells them daybreak is coming, it's time to go back. We instantly appear in the hall outside our rooms, and Kakarot carries me to the bed in his room.

Kakarot watches me for a moment, and thanks to my slight blood loss, it is easy for me to conceal the nervousness I am feeling while I wonder what he is thinking about tonight. He leans over me and kisses me, and his kisses feel so good, I instantly respond and kiss him back, and we are kissing passionately for a while when he pulls back to speak with his lips just inches from mine and asks, "so, what do you think Krillin has planned?"

I freeze in shock, fearing the worst for Krillin. How does Kakarot know? I tremble when I start to think of what Kakarot will do to me, what will he say if he knows Krillin told me about turning me? To my surprise, Kakarot smiles, almost as if he is excited about something. "Seems like they found you faster than we thought they would, not too bad. I am impressed." He says, and then looks at me with a wicked grin. My eyes widen and I feel my face contort in confusion. "I thought all humans knew by now that vampires have superior senses. I could hear everything he said to you." Kakarot laughs and the door opens, with Vegeta and Bulma walking in together. Actually, more like Vegeta walking in and dragging Bulma who reluctantly follows.

Vegeta looks at Kakarot, then says, "Either he is dumber than he looks, or that human meant for us to hear all of that." Kakarot nods, and then turns to Bulma.

"What do you think, Bulma? He is your friend, and you are a genius, right?" Vegeta tilts his head seemingly in agreement with Kakarot's assessments, and then turns expectantly to Bulma.

"Let go of me, jerk!" Bulma yells, wrenching her body away from Vegeta's grasp the best she can. He releases her, continuing to await her answer. "How the hell do you expect me to know what is going on here? Vegeta tells me my friends were at the nightclub to rescue me tonight, then tells me not to believe their lies, then actually slaps me because he doesn't believe me when I say I have no idea what the hell he is talking about! And now everyone expects me to know what Krillin's plan is?! I didn't even see Krillin!" Bulma is fuming, and I feel awful for her.

"Bulma" I say apologetically, "Krillin approached me at the club tonight, and he was with Android 18". Vegeta looks at me with a smug smile as I admit this, but it is no betrayal on my part as I know both Vegeta and Kakarot already knew this much. "He said they have a plan to rescue us, and we should want to leave because…because-" I look at Vegeta and Kakarot warily, not at all comfortable with talking about this turning business to them.

But Kakarot cuts in and finishes for me "because we are going to turn you." Bulma looks at Kakarot with a confused, almost annoyed expression, like she has had enough confusing news for one day.

"Turn us? Into wha—" she says as her eyes widen, obviously realizing the answer to that question as she speaks. She glares at Vegeta with her arms crossed, tears welling in her eyes. I look at Kakarot, still in disbelief that he just said that. Kakarot and Vegeta both stand there with cold, emotionless expressions.

"Y-y-you're going to?" I ask Kakarot, my voice shaking.

"Humans are weak, we tire of you. It's either change you or kill you." Vegeta states matter-of-factly. "However, first we need to find out what these human friends of yours are planning. Who knows how much that nosy android knows." Vegeta grumbles. "Raditz! Nappa!" Vegeta yells. Raditz and Nappa come running into the room. "Have you tracked the android like I asked?" Vegeta asks.

Raditz nods while Nappa says, "she has a whole group she's been reporting to, but she is heading back to the nightclub soon." Vegeta sighs and rubs his temple in annoyance.

"I don't care where she is headed now, Nappa, it must be daybreak already, we are not going after her. The humans would be useless against her." For a moment nobody speaks, and then Kakarot sits on the bed with his arms crossed, looking very relaxed.

"I say let them come if they can", he says, "I doubt it, but if they do find us, they won't be a threat." He smirks at Vegeta, and Vegeta smirks in return.

"The girls will just have to wait for now." Vegeta says, smiling a wicked smile at Bulma.

"Go to sleep now", Kakarot orders me. I would have been ready to fight him, but I am very tired, and I can tell he has no intention of doing anything but allowing me to sleep right now. So I resentfully lie down and nod off, hoping to awaken to some better news than I heard going to sleep.

I wake up with Bulma lying next to me sound asleep. I rise from the bed and go to the bathroom and wash my face. I notice after crossing the hall that I saw no one in there, and although the hall and rooms seem quiet, I do hear some commotion from above me. As I listen carefully to figure out what is going on, I realize I am hearing cars above us. The vampires never use cars to come here! I run back to where Bulma is sleeping and shake her awake.

"Bulma! Bulma!" I yell as she slowly stirs. "Something is going on, get up!" I yell, pushing her off the bed. I put on a pair of shoes and find a pair for her, calling for Kakarot and Vegeta. I am not sure if I really want to see them right now, but if they are here, there is no point in trying to sneak away from them.

Bulma gets up and puts her shoes on asking me, "what is it?" as I can see she is listening as well to the vehicles above us. I hear shouting right after she asks that, but cannot make out the voices or what they are saying.

"Do you think they actually found us?" I ask her. She looks at me bewildered.

"Let's get up there!" She says, starting to run down the hall to the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait!" I yell, stopping just before going outside. I feel so many conflicting emotions. I want to be free and avoid becoming a vampire, but I don't want to betray Kakarot or return to the compound. He abducted me, kept me prisoner here when I tried to leave, fed off my blood until I was nearly dead, why should I feel remorseful about wanting to get away? But I do. I growl in frustration at my thoughts, until Bulma grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the exit. Just as we are about to reach the light at the end of the upward-sloped tunnel that the hall has become, and the noises outside are getting louder as we approach, I feel like I run into a wall. I stop abruptly, and look up at the obstruction, which I am not surprised to see is Kakarot. I let go of Bulma's hand when I feel a tug on it, looking towards her to see that she has been abruptly pulled away by Vegeta. I feel fingers on my chin, and my face is pulled back to look at Kakarot.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"We have company." He says with a frown.

"And you don't want us going out there?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows and trying to determine what the reason was for Kakarot and Vegeta stopping us.

"Not yet" he says with a smirk, and I get a chill for some odd reason.

"Wha-" I start to ask him another question, when I am stopped by his fiercely sudden attack on my neck, as he bites down he grabs my shoulders holding me so I cannot move. I can hear him swallowing my blood, and realize I am losing a lot, and do not want to lose consciousness again. "Kakarot" I whisper out as he continues feeding, "please stop". I do not feel like he has any intentions of listening to me right now, but I make the futile attempt anyhow. Then to my surprise, he does stop. He pulls away with blood on his mouth and kisses me deeply, his mouth full of blood and I can taste my blood, despite the feel of his kiss this taste revolts me and I try to pull away.

Useless. He continues kissing me and I cannot get the blood out of my mouth, he has my chin tilted up towards him and I realize I think I swallowed some of it. He finally pulls away, and it seems as if he was waiting for me to swallow before he would release me. I look at him questioningly, and he smiles at me saying, "don't worry, ChiChi, I'll take care of you." I have no idea what he is talking about, when I hear the exit door bust open and people come running in towards us. I see Kakarot and Vegeta both turn towards them as if they are getting ready for a fight, all the while feeling woozy. I turn towards Bulma and see she is slumping down to the ground as if she is passing out, and as much as I want to know what is happening around me, I feel myself lose consciousness as well.

* * *

I wake up to a sight I thought I would never see again. I am tucked comfortably in my very own bed, back in the compound. I sit up alarmed, looking around frantically; half expecting to find something that tells me this is just an illusion. After a moment of realizing I am truly alone here and really in my own room, I decide to quickly dress and find someone that can tell me what is going on. I leave my room, deciding first to head to Bulma's room and make sure she is here as well and hopefully safe. As I approach Bulma's door, I find her father in the hall.

"Dr. Briefs!" I call to him. He runs to me and hugs me protectively, like I am frail and damaged.

"Oh, ChiChi, we are so happy to have you two back. You are safe now, don't worry." I pull away from him and ask if Bulma is alright. "Yes, yes, she is sleeping now. I am waiting here to be ready to see her when she wakes." That makes sense. Come to think of it, where is my father? Knowing him, he would not leave my side until he can speak to me and know I am safe.

"Where is my father, Dr. Briefs? Is something wrong?" He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, then puts his hands in his pockets, looking right at me.

"He is busy right now, ChiChi, you see, you and Bulma are not the only ones we brought back to the compound with us." I wait for him to explain further, that really does not answer my question, as I assume there were more humans at the vampire's lair who were rescued as well.

"So?" I ask, waiting for him to finally tell me what is going on.

"ChiChi, you two were found in the company of two ruthless vampires, more powerful than any we have ever seen. We lost a lot of men going after them, but they were able to bring them here."

"What?!" I yell. How can that be possible? Is Dr. Briefs trying to tell me they were taken here against their will? Impossible. The only other option is that they mean to be here, but for what reason I cannot imagine.

"When I woke from my coma to find that my daughter and her best friend were taken, I went to work furiously developing new technology to help us fight against the strongest, fastest vampires. When Krillin reported finding you along with the help of his team, I proposed a plan. Using my new technology, my men were able to subdue all the vampires at that compound. Most were killed, but we saved those two for the well-being of both you and Bulma." This is a lot to absorb, still seemingly impossible, and I am sure by the expression on his face that he can tell how utterly confused I am. I am just about to ask why they think those two need to be kept for the well-being of Bulma and I, when her door opens. Both of us dropping our current conversation, rush to Bulma, as her father hugs her tightly like he had done with me just a few moments ago.

"Dad? What happened?" Bulma asks. I notice she does not look like her normal self, she looks pale and she is holding her head like she has a headache. Come to think of it, I have a headache as well, just failed to notice it with all the adrenaline pumping through me right now.

"Don't worry, dear, you are going to be fine now."

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asks, her eyes widening apparently in fear for him. "Is he okay?" Dr. Briefs flinches in reaction to this question, it pains him to know Bulma does have feelings for the vampire that imprisoned her.

"Vegeta and the other one that had you two, they are here, heavily guarded, you do not need to worry about them", Dr. Briefs says, seemingly almost hoping that Bulma is afraid of him rather than what she is really feeling.

"What did you do to them?!" She fumes, suddenly very angry. I am surprised by her reaction, I am secretly hoping as well that they are unharmed, but instinctively know that no matter what Dr. Briefs has invented, Kakarot and Vegeta could not be taken down this easily, and they should be fine.

"Can we see them?" I finally ask Dr. Briefs. He looks at me incredulously, I feel like I have a third eye or something from that look.

"What?" He asks me. Then shakes his head to forget whatever he might have been thinking. "You know, you girls were checked out last night by the medics and your vitals seem strange, are you feeling alright?"

"You didn't answer ChiChi's question, Dad. Bring us to them now, and then we'll worry about other things. I feel fine." She says, obviously ignoring her headache that I am feeling getting stronger at the moment. Bulma can be very stubborn at times, and I can tell Dr. Briefs knows there is no arguing with her right now.

He probably doesn't want us getting worked up now with his concerns about our health anyways, so he just says, "right this way". And starts walking us to an area of the compound I have never seen before.

The place Dr. Briefs leads us to is surrounded by guards, including our best trained people, many old friends of ours. The secured doorway is opened with a release of several latches and security devices disabled in order to open it, then protected by men in the doorway. Krillin, my father, and Master Roshi are all there. They all run to us and hug us as we come in, thinking we are there to see them. After our quick reunion, Bulma and I push our way through, looking for Vegeta and Kakarot. My dad grabs my arm, spinning me around.

"ChiChi, what are you doing?" He asks, looking very concerned.

"She is looking for Kakarot, just like I am looking for Vegeta." Bulma scoffs at him with an attitude, grabbing my other arm and pulling me free of my father's grasp. The group looks on at us with shock, then Krillin and Master Roshi run ahead of us, cutting us off.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Krillin asks us.

"Girls, Krillin told us how those vampires were treating you at that nightclub. I know you might have developed some feelings for them while you were there, but you have to remember they are monsters. Did you forget Krillin's warning?" Warning? Krillin did warn me that they were planning to turn us, but obviously that hasn't happened and now they are being imprisoned, and who knows what else.

"I don't care, that never happened. You can pat yourselves on the back for preventing it. Now let us see them. They won't harm us." I tell them, sticking my chin up in the air and pushing past the two men. Bulma follows right behind me, catching a glimpse of Vegeta she runs to him.

Not surprisingly, the two are held in an unbelievable amount of restraints. They are surrounded by white laser beams, their arms, legs and necks bound apparently with silver, very heavy solid rings. The floor below the chairs they are seated in is bursting with light, apparently UV rays. I feel horrible for Kakarot as I see his head hanging down and his wrists and neck appear to be smoking from the contact with the silver.

"Kakarot?" I ask him in a whisper. I see him flinch at my voice, but he does not respond.

Krillin steps up behind me, "You two should apologize to these women, you took advantage of them and they are important to us!" Krillin yells, though I can see he is shaking in fear, even with these two restrained. I see Kakarot's shoulders start to shake, and wonder is he actually scared or upset? Then I hear a very faint sound coming from him, and it is progressively growing louder. He is chuckling. It is actually very eerie, as I hear the same sound now coming from Vegeta. Kakarot's head lifts up and he looks at Krillin with an evil looking smile on his face.

"Fools" Vegeta says, a malicious scowl on his face now. The light from the floor intensifies like a burst of light, enveloping the two vampires and they hiss in pain as the light makes contact with the outer edges of their skin. I cannot stand seeing Kakarot in pain, and run to him, placing my hands over his face, before anyone has a chance to grab me. Bulma attempts to run to Vegeta as well, but Master Roshi grabs her before she can, provoking an angry growl from Vegeta. "Get your hands off of her!" Vegeta snarls at Master Roshi, but Master Roshi holds firm and stands his ground, looking concerned and calculating as he watches the two prisoners.

No one comes to me immediately; they are concerned about being so close to the vampires. I take a moment to caress Kakarot's face in my hands and ask him if he is okay. He smiles at me lovingly, I have never seen him look at me like that before, and tells me he is fine. My heart flutters and I beam a beautiful smile at him. I can tell the others are stunned by this interaction and no one is making any action to pull me away yet. I kiss Kakarot gently, then hug him tight, resting my chin on his neck as I sigh. When I start to pull away, he quickly strikes out and bites my neck. I scream in pain and surprise. The UV light comes on even stronger than before now, forcing him to release me with the pain he is suffering, and I stumble back into my father's arms, seeing Krillin pointing a gun at Kakarot's heart.

"I should kill you right now, you monster!" Krillin threatens him, his hand shaking on the trigger.

"No!" my father yells, shooting a concerned glance my way, and giving Krillin a look like he is telling him something that I am not supposed to know about.

"R-right." Krillin sighs defeatedly, lowering the gun. Kakarot regains his strength and laughs. Vegeta is scowling at Kakarot for some reason, but then I see him turn to Bulma with a beckoning look. She has been looking at him longingly this whole time, and takes advantage of Master Roshi's distraction with Kakarot. She stomps on his foot and runs into Vegeta's arms.

"Bulma, are you crazy?!" Krillin and Master Roshi yell. "After what Kakarot just did to ChiChi, why would you go anywhere near that vampire?" Master Roshi asks her. She grabs Vegeta and hugs him tight, placing her head in his chest and shaking it side to side.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Vegeta." She says, ignoring her friends. Dr. Briefs starts cleaning up my neck wound while Master Roshi decides to take action quickly this time around and moves in on Bulma. Vegeta hurriedly whispers something to Bulma and she quickly pulls her hair back from her neck, bending her head to the side to give Vegeta full access to her neck.

"No!" Everyone else yells, and Master Roshi gets his hands on Bulma just as Vegeta bites down, the UV light lighting up strong on him again. He keeps his hold on her for a moment fighting his pain until he releases her. I look to Kakarot, wondering what he and Vegeta are trying to achieve. Maybe they need more blood for a little extra strength to get away from here. Maybe they just want to taste our blood one last time. But I know there is more to this. Why would Kakarot look at me that way, like he really cares all of a sudden? My head starts to ache again, and I hold it, grunting in pain.

I see Kakarot look at me almost like a concerned parent, and he says, "Go to sleep, ChiChi. You'll feel better when you wake." Apparently Bulma is not feeling well either.

I hear her groan and Master Roshi announces, "Get those two out of here. They need more time to recover and rest—away from the vampires." He looks at Kakarot and Vegeta, who are sitting there still and silent, emotionless expressions on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

My father walks me to my room, supporting my arm as I lean on him, feeling like the pain in my head is increasing as I get closer to my room. I lay down and he tucks me in. "Dad, can you get me some aspirin and water? I don't think I can sleep like this." I tell him. He looks at me very concerned, and feels my head. "ChiChi, you're a little feverish. I'll be right back." He leaves, and I close my eyes, rubbing my head into my pillow for a little relief. I hear my door open after a few minutes, and my dad comes in with what I asked for, as well as a thermometer. I humor him by letting him take my temperature, but I do not feel it is necessary at all, I just have a headache. It is probably because for the past few days I have not been around this much light, it seems to be more of a cause of the headache than anything. "Hmmm, your temperature is lower than usual, that's strange…" my dad muses while looking at the thermometer, then touches my head again. He groans in frustration. "I wish I knew more about what these vampires do, apparently these two are so old we really don't have much information on what they are capable of. I just have a bad feeling they have done something to you two, you don't seem well!" He pounds his fists on the table, then hands me the aspirin, which I swallow and then readily settle into bed. He kisses my forehead, and I drift to sleep, hearing him leave the room saying, "Sleep well, ChiChi. I'll go find out what is wrong with you."

Kakarot and Vegeta are sitting in their retraints in the very secure facility when I enter the room, nodding secretly to them as I sneak past the couple of people who are guarding the room. I head to the left of the room, where there is a large machine with five rows of buttons at eye level. I push a sequence of buttons, seeing to my right that Bulma is in the room as well doing a similar procedure on another machine. The UV lights and lasers surrounding Vegeta and Kakarot now powered off, Bulma and I approach Vegeta and Kakarot quietly and quickly. Before the men notice us, we are able to remove the silver restraints from Vegeta and Kakarot. Kakarot grabs Vegeta's shoulder and we are all instantly in the nightclub.

I open my eyes. I look around at my room and it is like I have never seen it before. Everything is so detailed, so crisp, I can see the finest texture on everything around me. I feel parched, so I reach for the little bit of water still on my nightstand, but when I drink, it does not satisfy my thirst at all. I am just about to stand up, while thinking back on that strange dream, when I hear Kakarot call my name. I startle and look around the room, but he is definitely not here. "ChiChi, come here now." He tells me. Without even thinking, I find myself walking back to that secure room where they are restrained. "Wait, what is going on?" I ask, suddenly fearful as to why my body seems to be acting on its own, and strange things are happening that I cannot explain. "Don't worry, ChiChi, Bulma is coming as well. You saw what I showed you, didn't you?" I hear Kakarot's voice in my head again. "You didn't show me anything…" but just as I say this, I realize the dream I had, it makes sense. Kakarot has some way of sending me a message in my dreams, maybe we have become connected more than I realize. "But Kakarot, I don't want anyone hurt. I want to free you, but how are we supposed to get in there? You are heavily guarded and they won't want Bulma and I back there." "Bulma has already taken a device from the lab that will get you through the security of the front door, and we can take care of the locks. You just have to sweet talk your way in, if you want to save their lives. If you can't…then we'll have to kill them." I am so confused, as my feet continue propelling me to the room, I am getting close now. "Even if you want to, you can't kill them. You two are chained up." I say, feeling ridiculous for allowing myself to be involved in an escape like this. "I never said I would kill them, I said we'll have to kill them." My mouth drops in shock and I somehow am able to stop myself from walking, though it feels like something powerful is pulling on me to continue. "What are you saying? I can't, I couldn't, I wouldn't possibly…" I say, as my feet pick up and resume their progress. "You can, and you will do what you have to, ChiChi. Right now all that matters is the four of us escaping this place together, understand?" "Yes" I say, of course Kakarot is right. I will get him free, Bulma and I will free them both, and then we can be together. I will not return to this imprisonment in the compound! I just hope I can find a way to get them free without hurting anyone.

I see two guards who I do not know, so I approach them first, hoping they do not know who I am. "Hi, guys." I say flirtatiously. "I was hoping if I snuck in here at night, the night guards would be cool." They smile at me, looking me up and down in a way that makes me sick, but I try to ignore it. "Yeah, cool for what, baby? Don't tell me you're curious about what we're guarding here, it's nothing special." The taller guard says, a blond who is a decent looking guy, except for the way he is looking at me that makes me want to wipe the expression off his face. "I hear there are two really hot looking vampires in there." I tell him, "I just wanted to see for myself, being in here all my life I've never actually seen a vampire up close." I notice the shorter guard shift his gaze to something behind me, and see another woman approaching, as she gets closer I recognize her as Bulma. "That's just my friend", I say, "she's curious too, right, B?" I hope she catches on and plays along. If she uses my name or screws this up any other way, these guys are going to die. "Yeah, right. I want to see the vampires." She says, carefully eyeballing me to see if she is on the right track. I throw her a quick wink so the guards don't see. She grabs the taller guard by the bicep and leans into him saying, "maybe if you show us, we can show you a little something after". She winks at him seductively, and I look at the other guard, with a suggestive wiggle of my hips and nod my head. I see them both gulp and after a moment the taller guard says, "Y-yeah, sure we can get you in there, right Steve?" The other guard nods, and asks us to wait one minute. Bulma and I look at each other like two guilty felons about to rob a bank. There will be no turning back after this. I am sure if we do this we will never be welcome back at the compound unless it is as prisoners. But the hell with it, I am leaving this damn compound, I only want to be with Kakarot now. The guards return with a key, and say that they offered to relieve the other guards at the door, they can escort us in. They tell us we will still have to be careful not to be seen by the guards inside the room. Bulma and I nod, knowing exactly where they will be positioned after that strange dream/message I am sure we both experienced earlier.

We enter the room and I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing we managed to get in without hurting anyone. We're just lucky no one we know is on guard tonight, or all hell would break loose. Now we need to get to those machines. Bulma is off to hers, and I head to mine, finding and selecting the buttons just as I remember from that strange dream. I look at Kakarot, and see that he is staring right at me. He smiles approvingly and nods as I start to approach him, now turning my attention to the guards to make sure I am not seen. I grab the first restraint and it feels hot to the touch, like it just came out of an oven recently. I pull my hand back, looking at Kakarot in confusion. "W-What..?" "No time for questions now, ChiChi", he whispers to me, "just find a way to get them off" he whispers now more harshly at me. I nod and grab the fabric from the bottom of my nightgown, using it like a potholder while I release the restraints around Kakarot's wrists. I see Bulma is having the same difficulty, so I take over for her as I see a guard is now approaching us and will see us soon. "Bring him here, Bulma." Vegeta tells Bulma, and she approaches the guard, saying something to him and bringing him right in front of Vegeta. He looks very guarded and ready to attack, when Vegeta looks at him, putting him in a trance. He says, "You have seen us here all night. These two girls were never here. If any other guards say anything to you about us missing, knock them out." The guard nods, looking like he is in a trance, and walks away. I finish releasing Vegeta and Kakarot, who quickly sweeps me into his arms for a kiss. Kakarot places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and we are suddenly in the nightclub. I laugh at the thrill of being able to get away with that escape so quickly, so easily, and honestly out of the happiness of being back here. Bulma joins right in with the laughter, jumping up and down like a little girl that just won something. "What did you think, Vegeta?" Kakarot asks, slight tone of amusement in his voice. "Please, Kakarot. That was too easy. Next time we'll have to up the stakes." Bulma and I look at each other in shock. What are these two talking about? They had just been captured and narrowly escaped whatever treatment was awaiting them at the compound. Sure the escape was smooth, but they are acting like this was all a game. "It was a game," Kakarot says with a playful smile, as if answering my question, as if he can read my mind. I look at him quizzically, and he just laughs. "You are still very amusing, ChiChi. I can't wait to see what you're like when it's finished." Vegeta nods in response, looking at Bulma thoughtfully. Bulma starts fuming and I can see her trademark temper is about to get the better of her.

"What do you mean that was just a game, Kakarot?! You two would have been goners without us. And you know what? We had to flirt with those disgusting perverted guards to get to you! You think we liked doing that? And why is it that my head was hurting so bad yesterday? And why can you talk to me in my head, Vegeta? And why do I even listen to you anyways?!" Bulma is shrieking more than asking at this point, but she is asking very good questions. I cross my arms and look at Kakarot feeling irritated with him now.

"You talk too much, woman." Vegeta scowls at Bulma. Before Bulma goes all out as I can see her turning red, I decide to step in. "Listen, we deserve some answers already. We just gave up our old lives choosing to be with you two, the least you can do is give us some idea about what is going on here!"

Kakarot and Vegeta look at each other, and then shrug. "You tell them, Kakarot", Vegeta concedes. "We already told you we were turning you. Now you are changing, it won't be long now until the process is finished, then you will truly be ours." "What? How? How did this happen?" I say, fear surfacing in my voice. "We fed off of you, and you drank blood yourselves. Now we are connected, and you are becoming like us. You will probably need to feed soon. So it's a good thing those humans know where we are and will be looking for us, that should make it easy for you to feed when they come for you again. They have no idea what we are capable of, they never had us captured. We wanted them to think they had us, so you could return and see where you really want to be. We knew you wanted to be with us, but you weren't so sure, were you?" I nodded, thinking deeply about everything Kakarot has just told me. "Wait, when the silver restraints were too hot to touch—" Vegeta cut me off, "They weren't hot at all, you cannot touch silver now, just as we can't. It does not burn you yet nearly as badly as it burns us, but you must not touch silver from now on, and don't allow yourself to be shot by silver, or those UV devices, understand, woman?" He asks specifically to Bulma, pulling her chin up so she looks him in the eye. I plop down in the seat behind me, feeling very solemn and confused at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kakarot, I never asked to be a vampire." I tell him as he sits next to me, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. "ChiChi, I told you I would take care of you, and I will. You will love this new life, and we can do whatever we want." He tells me very soothingly. "What if I want to have a child?" I ask him. He looks at me, frowning. "That we can't do, not the way you mean." He tells me. I shiver at the thought of getting a child through vampire methods, I would never attack a child. "Let's go somewhere private, ChiChi" He tells me in a husky whisper, and I can't refuse him. After today, I could use a little one on one with Kakarot to distract me from whatever is happening here.

After another passionate encounter with Kakarot, which did not involve being bitten this time, I get dressed and we search for Bulma and Vegeta, needing to find a new place. We bump into an old friend. "Raditz!" Kakarot calls him, apparently happy that he was not taken by the humans. "Kakarot. You and Vegeta have the gall to lead those humans right to us, then come back here!" Raditz fumes, shaking his fist at Kakarot in aggravation. Kakarot is unaffected by Raditz's threatening demeanor. "Raditz, help us find a new place. The humans won't be finding us again anytime soon." Kakarot suggests in a friendly tone. I study Kakarot's face, almost believing for myself what he is telling Raditz as I realize he is a very good liar. After all, he just finished telling me how useful it would be for feeding when the people from the compound come looking for us. "Kakarot, you're unbelievable!" Raditz growls at him in response. "I know" Kakarot says with a guilty smile. Raditz shakes his head with his hands on his hips, then looks away thinking for a while. He grunts and reluctantly flies off. "Good, that's done." Kakarot says, "Now, where are Vegeta and Bulma anyways?" He looks around for a moment, then turns to me with a curious expression on his face. "Can you find them, ChiChi?"

I am taken aback, why would Kakarot ask me to look when I am sure he can find them much more easily? I scowl at him for a moment, then he grabs my shoulders and tells me, "just concentrate, listen. See if you can hear them, then follow the sound." I hesistate a moment, then decide to try doing as he says. To my surprise, after a few minutes when I am just about to give up, I can hear Bulma's voice. "Bulma!" I whisper to myself in surprise, of course Kakarot hears me. He smiles knowingly at me, "Good. Now let's go get them." He tells me. Apparently he has found them as well, because he leads the way to where the sound came from. When we meet up with them in a room behind closed doors, distant from where we were, Kakarot tells Vegeta of our plans and the encounter with Raditz. Then he places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and transports us to Raditz. Raditz turns in surprise at our arrival.

"Oh, you're here already." He says with a scowl, obviously still annoyed at being put out from the old home. "Here is the place, like it or not, this will have to do for now. The sun will rise soon." Kakarot and Vegeta immediately look around in silence, while Bulma and I look around more in wonder, and a bit in disgust. The place is more like a dirty cave, no lighting and no furniture. It makes me regret ever being rescued, as I already miss the beautiful bathroom and nicely furnished place Kakarot and Vegeta had originally brought us. Kakarot looks at me as if he knows what I am thinking. "Don't worry, it's only temporary." He tells me. "For now, just sleep here." He pulls a capsule out from his pocket and throws it. It happens to be a very small house. When I walk inside, followed by Bulma, I see that it is really just two rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom. But the bed is large enough for at least two people. Kakarot follows me in and kisses me gently on the lips. "Sleep well, ChiChi. I'll be here when you wake". Vegeta tells Bulma to sleep there with me, and that he will be waiting as well. I hadn't realized until now that the vampires do not sleep. I always used to assume that they sleep during the day, but we have been up during daylight hours with them and never seen them sleeping, even for a moment. I shrug, realizing I am not very tired, but I am happy for the opportunity to be alone with Bulma for a little while.

Bulma and I get dressed for bed, and when we are close enough for her to hear me whisper in an extremely hushed voice, I start discussing with her what I've wanted to ever since I've heard about us being turned. "Bulma, listen. We have to be very, very quiet. I am hoping Kakarot, Vegeta, and Raditz can't hear us." Bulma looks at me with concern on her face for the first time since I was punished by Kakarot. I know that now she is finally thinking along the same lines as me. We may have feelings for Kakarot and Vegeta, but I know that I do not want to lose my humanity, and Bulma doesn't either. "ChiChi," she whispers, and I can hear such sadness in her voice, "there's nothing we can do now. We are already changing. We've already been bitten. If we don't change, we die." I hug Bulma, it is hard to hear my friend sounding so defeated, when she has always been so determined to win at everything. "Bulma, there may be one other way." I tell her, hoping to see her face change into something more hopeful. "If Kakarot and Vegeta die, I think the effects on us will be reversed. I am not sure, and I don't know how much time we have before it is irreversible, but right now it seems like the only chance we have of staying human." Bulma immediately pulls back from the hug, almost pushing me away in disgust. "How do you think Kakarot and Vegeta could die? And why would you even suggest that, ChiChi? I don't think I can live without Vegeta anymore." I become very angry at how much I have to fight Bulma on this, I really need her help now and she is making me do all the work here by myself! "Listen, Bulma. You can't live either way now, you don't have a choice, do you? Do you want to be a blood-thirsty monster like them? This isn't easy for me either, but I will try to take out Kakarot when he doesn't suspect me, just get close to him and I can shoot something into his heart. That should kill him." I look down now, as tears fill my eyes while I say what has been on my mind since being taken. It is easy to act tough about it in front of Bulma, but can I really do that? I think when the moment comes, I will not be able to go through with it. But I have to, he has left me with no choice. "You have to do it, too, Bulma." I tell her with strength in my voice again, as I have resolved myself to do this. She looks into my eyes with fear, then reading my expression, I see hers change to one of determination too. "You're right, ChiChi. I have to try." We devise a plan to take the capsules and find my UV devices which should be in there. Then we will do as I said when we are alone with our respective vampires and hopefully free ourselves. I go to sleep, all the anxiety in me leading to a restless slumber.

I wake up to find Bulma gone. I get dressed and shower, then leave the room to find Raditz against a wall of the cave, Vegeta sitting against another wall, and Bulma and Kakarot missing. Why would those two be missing? Where could they have possibly gone together? I approach Vegeta, deciding he must be keeping tabs on Bulma. "Vegeta." Vegeta grunts, not even looking up at me. "Where did Kakarot and Bulma go?" I ask him. He looks at me, and only says, "Ha". Like he is trying not to laugh at my misfortune, like there is something he knows but is not telling me. I notice the capsule pack poking out of Vegeta's jacket pocket, and he catches me eyeing it. Vegeta raises his eyebrow suspiciously at me. "Something you want?" He asks, obviously referring to the capsules. "Yes," I decide to play this off this knowing I've been caught already, "I was hoping to get some new clothing I had in my capsules, those are my capsules there, right?" Vegeta gives me one quick nod and tosses me the capsule pack. "Take it. Don't be long." He tells me, and watches me retreat back to the door as I enter the bedroom to "change". I sort through my capsules once I am alone, and not finding the one I want, start opening them all quickly in desperation. As I am sitting there with the contents of my capsules all sprawled around me in a mess, not including the UV devices I am hoping to find, Kakarot walks in with Bulma. I startle and panic at being caught with this evidence, not knowing any way to explain myself. To my surprise, Kakarot is looking at me like he already knew this would happen, and Bulma is giving me a deeply apologetic look.

"You didn't!" I growl at her. "ChiChi, last night I couldn't sleep and I asked Vegeta for my computer so I could do some research on what you said." I cut her off, fuming that she, my best friend, is ruining any chance I have at saving myself as well as sabotaging herself. "I don't want to hear it, Bulma! Don't you see what is happening to us? What do you think is going to happen now, huh? Kakarot, what's going to happen now?" I dare to ask Kakarot, who I am sure is going to punish me dearly for my intended betrayal. He looks at me with a smug smile, and then pats Bulma on the shoulder consolingly. "Exactly what I told you would happen, ChiChi. You and Bulma should be turned by tomorrow at this rate, and then you can forget about all these feelings for your humanity. You will be happy with me once you are turned. For now, I'm not surprised. You always seemed like you would be a fighter to me, but you have no chance of stopping any of this." I feel my body sag in disappointment, my face drops at the unexpected response from Kakarot. "Besides," he continues, "You really should be thanking Bulma. You have no chance of being able to kill me, and even if you did, you would die as well now." I just want to growl at him, he is making me so angry. But I am so confused. What is he telling me now? Are these all just lies? "That's what I was trying to tell you," Bulma tells me, stepping forward. "Once a vampire starts turning you and the changes start to take effect, you are bound to them. The vampire and the human are linked until the change is complete. It is like you share one life force right now. Once I read that, ChiChi, I had to tell Kakarot what you were planning. I just asked him to not be angry with you, but I couldn't allow you to get yourself hurt or killed." Vegeta walks up behind Bulma, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now apologize". He tells me, giving me a death glare. I scowl at him, I am not afraid of whatever threat he may be thinking of, but I do feel sorry for Bulma now, knowing that she is just trying to protect me, like I am trying to protect her. I apologize, and give Bulma a hug, temporarily pulling her away from Vegeta, which elicits another death glare from him. Then Kakarot stands next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and sniffing me. "I say it is time for your first hunt." He tells me with a mischievous smile. Vegeta smirks and nods, looking at Bulma.

Our first hunt is probably the most horrible experience I have ever had in my life. When we first leave out into the night I feel reluctant and scared, and a little disgusted. I can see Bulma feels the same way. Once we get near a town where humans have been hiding, apparently a regular hunting ground of Kakarot and Vegeta's, the smell of fresh blood starts to lure us in, it is intoxicating. I actually feel like I am drooling in apprehension of the taste, and I feel so thirsty. I look at Kakarot in alarm, and see he is already in hunting mode, looking more fierce and bloodthirsty than I have ever seen him before. He looks at me, apparently curbing his own needs to make sure I do what is needed first. I hear a rustle in the bushes just ahead, and the smell of blood becomes stronger. I approach it hesitantly, while Kakarot gives me an encouraging nudge in that direction. I try to stop myself, so scared that I do not want to do this. But my body tells me otherwise, drawing me to the source of blood, and when I am close enough to pounce, a little boy jumps out pale white with fear. Everything in me is trying to warn him to run away, while my body instinctively jumps on him as my teeth latch onto his neck and bite. Once the blood enters my mouth, there is no stopping it. I suck every bit of blood without even thinking about it, it is so intuitive. When I cannot get any more, I start hunting for another human, and this goes on until I feel that I have had my fill. I kill about six people that night.

I go to sleep for the last time after that hunt. Kakarot lays me gently on the bed, telling me I did well, and kissing my forehead. I sleep like the dead, probably because now I am. I wake up feeling stronger and more invincible than I ever thought possible. Kakarot is sitting over me when I wake up, and he immediately wraps me in his arms, bringing my lips to his in a passionate kiss. "See?" he says to me, "it's not so bad being a vampire, and now we can be together forever." I accept his embrace, deciding this is definitely bearable for now. I will live with him, hunt with him, make love with him, laugh and dance with him when we go out. However, I have every intention of making him pay someday, as I will never forget the look in that little boy's eyes as I drained the life from him, or any other of my victims.


End file.
